EYOFD (Like a Gentleman)
by RomanceLover2018
Summary: RE-UPLOADED BECAUSE OF THE MOST AWESOME READERS IN THE WORLD! Christian and Ana have been married for over five years. She feels neglected, and that their marriage has run its course. Christian Grey does not.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I took this down. By popular demand you've all requested that it be put back. I have done this with some new rules:

**I will not have bullying (You don't like it, don't read it)**

**You leave a mean comment, don't worry I'll delete it.**

**If you see a mistake, sorry I'm only a human.**

**I love constructive criticism, and take it all into consideration for future chapters.**

**Ana and Christian will have some rocky times ahead of them, but I'm going to be easy on Christian, because I can. Obviously in a perfect world, there are certain things you wouldn't do, but I'm taking liberties.**

Alright! Glad we all had our, "act like adults and not little children," conversation.

Just so you know the level of smut that will be in this story, the title of this story is based off lyrics to my favorite sexy song.

This is for you, Harlipen

EYOFD (Eat You Out for Dinner) Like a Gentleman

;)

* * *

"Good morning."

"Morning," Ana replies, packing up her satchel bag. Christian grabs a mug of coffee, thanking Gail before focusing his attention on his wife.

His sexy wife.

Today she was wearing a form fitting blush pink dress. Her hair fell in soft waves past her shoulders, and her heels were a high tan wedge, giving her a soft, feminine look.

"Any plans at the office today?"

Forcing a smile, Ana shrugged.

"Possibly."

Surprised that she didn't elaborate, he set down his mug.

"What do you mean, possibly?"

Snapping her bag shut, she sighed.

"Just, that. I don't know if my plans will change, but it doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter, Ana?"

Snorting, she walked to the fridge, and grabbed her lunch case from the refrigerator.

"Christian, please stop pretending like you care. We haven't had plans in two years." Christian was surprised to find out that was true. He did a mental checklist in his head, and could've kicked himself. He'd been so busy with the recent merger of yet another successful acquisition of a company, he failed to focus on his wife. He always told her to give him more time until he next merger took place, except one became two, which became four. His career had skyrocketed, and with Ana's company successes they were seen as Seattle's business royalty. However, they were starting to drift apart, and sadly, Christian knew it was his fault. Sighing, Christian walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist. His eyes narrowed when she gently, but firmly removed them from her.

"What is with this bellicose demeanor?"

Rolling her eyes, she took another step back.

"Really, Christian? All of a sudden, I think it's been a long time since I've started a fight. I'm just trying to make you feel how I felt when you didn't come home last night."  
"Ana, I told you already, I had to work late-"

"It was our anniversary, Christian! Our six-year anniversary. I came home, and prepared a five-course meal that took weeks to plan, I let everyone know that we were unavailable, and I planned for you and me, to talk. We don't need anything, we are lucky to not have to worry about finances. So, I thought your time was gift enough."

"Ana-"

"It doesn't matter, though. Because that'll probably be the last anniversary we celebrate if you keep this up."

"Ana."

Turning on her heel, Ana shouted out for Sawyer.

"I'm ready, Sawyer." Without a backwards glance, she stood on the elevator, making sure to keep her back to him until the elevator door shut.

* * *

Christian was in his last meeting of the day, when he decided to cut it short. He saw Taylor walk past his office door, and knew that the man only came directly to his office when it was important news.

"Thank you, gentlemen."

Once everyone left, he headed to his office.

"Taylor. Is something wrong?"

Clearing his throat, Taylor slid over the photos of Ana. She was laughing, and looked to be happy talking with some blonde-haired man. He was the same height as him. There were various shots of them eating lunch, and dinner. What surprised him was that he was mad, but not at the man. He was Christian Grey, and Ana was not one to sleep around. His wife was loyal to a fault; no, what bothered him was that Ana hadn't looked that happy with him in years.

He was about to change that.

"Taylor. Tell me something, and be honest. Do you think Ana is happy with me?" Inwardly Taylor tried to figure out a way to tell his boss the truth. Deciding to be frank he answered candidly.

"I think she loves you, sir. But, I also think you neglect her, and most men will sneak in when the supposed man is negligent."

"Taylor?"

"Don't ignore your woman. What you neglect, another man will treasure."

Nodding, Christian stood, and grabbed his coat.

"The last picture. Was that taken now?"

"Yes, sir. She's at the restaurant with John Bridget. Sawyer has been keeping me informed."

"Good." Following Taylor out of his office, he told the man to bring the car around, before stopping at Andrea's desk.

"Andrea. I will not be coming in for the rest of the month. Make the necessary arrangements." Eyes wide, she only nodded, before grabbing the phone.

"Sir? What do I say if it's an emergency?"

"My family knows how to contact me. Ros is now the acting CEO in my absence. Make sure her pay reflects it. Also, you will be promoted when I return. Let HR know, and make sure they increase your pay as well."

Smiling bright, Andrea nodded.

"Of course, sir. See you in three weeks."

* * *

Giggling, Ana shook her head. After work, Ana met up with John Bridget. She was hoping to have the man signed to her publishing company. He was very talented, smart, and witty. His books of vampire romance were practically flying off the walls, but he was looking to write under a new company. He didn't like the bureaucracy at the former publishing house. They'd been meeting for weeks, and although he was easy on the eyes, and showed serious interest in her, he wasn't her Christian.

_Darn that man!_

"Ana? Ana?"

Smiling, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, John. Just caught in my head. Had a bit of a disagreement with my husband earlier today."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You are a lovely woman, and any man who can't see that is an idiot. Hope he realizes that, and soon."

Taking a sip of her water, she nodded.

"I hope so. Anyway, have you made your final decision? Will you sign with us?" Smiling John sat back in his chair.

"I don't know. Say, how about if we have dessert at my place, and I'll make a final decision? Before Ana could politely decline, she heard a faint growl behind her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bridget, but I think you've been misinformed. The woman you are talking with is in fact, married. To me."

Turning, Ana gaped at her furious looking husband, and if possible, a smirking Taylor.

_Men._

Stuttering, Ana was surprised to see the usually unflappable John lose his cool.

"Mr. Grey, I didn't know you would be joining us. I-"

"Save it," he interrupted. Ignoring some of the onlookers, Christian turned all his attention to Ana.

"We need to talk. Grab your stuff, and let's go."

Narrowing her eyes, Ana crossed her arms over her chest.

"As you can see, Christian, I am in a dinner meeting. I would like to sign Mr. Bridget to my company, and we were discussing the benefits."

Tilting his head, Christian's voice deepened.

"Ana. Grab your stuff, and let's go."

"Not until I sign my author," Ana bit out, just as angry at Christian's high-handedness.

Turning his attention to John, he pulled out his checkbook.

"I will write you a check, for a half a million dollars right now to sign with my wife's company." Christian ignored the gasps around the restaurant, along with his wife's outraged protest. "If you are as talented as she says you are, then I know you will make this back, plus more within the first four months." Slapping the check on the table, Christian watched as the man immediately grabbed it.

"You have a deal."

"Wonderful."

Sliding his arm under Ana's, Christian pulled her closer to him.

"Let's go."

* * *

As soon as they arrived home, both Taylor and Sawyer retreated to their own quarters, wanting to hide from the ire that was clear in Mrs. Grey's eyes. Once they were alone in the foyer, Ana calmly opened her purse before throwing her wallet in his direction. Christian, completely surprised let the pink clutch hit him square in the chest.

"Really, Ana?"

"Argh!" Gripping her hair, Ana glared at him.

"How dare you? I was in a business meeting. I would have never gone to your work, and offered money to your clients. I've had to work hard to show I am my own businesswoman, because I married you."

"Well, maybe make sure the man knows you are married!"

At that comment, Ana through her whole purse, with contents and all at him, which he dodged easily.

"Everyone knows I'm married. Everyone except my stupid husband!"

"Ana, I'm sorry for neglecting you, and I'm sorry for missing our anniversary, but at least I'm not going out with men pretending to be single!" He roared.

Just as livid, Ana walked over to him and slapped his face.

Hard.

Breathing heavily, Ana told him to take it back.

"No. and you will learn to not hit me, Ana." Before she could slap him again, Christian grabbed her hand, and brought her close to his body. Ana gasped at seeing the heat in his eyes. It'd been a long time since he looked at her in that way, and she was angry at her traitorous body for responding to him even looking at her. Backing her up against the piano, Christian dropped her wrist, before tilting her chin up, and slanting his mouth across hers. Groaning, he picked her up, and sat her atop of his Steinbeck. Stepping between her spread legs he ripped her dress, which caused her to gasp aloud.

"Christian."

While he worked of divesting her of her clothes, Ana griped his hair, harshly, which caused him to hiss out in pleasurable pain.

Ana wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning when his lips closed around her nipple, sucking while pulling on the opposite one. Running her hands through his hair, Ana slid them to his neck, and chest, growling when he stopped her hands. Ripping his mouth from hers, he trailed kissed down her neck, between her breasts, licking her bellybutton along the way. Spreading her legs wider, he told her to hold still.

Licking her folds, Christian smirked, when Ana froze, before letting out a very loud shout.

"Christian!"

Moaning at the taste of her, he circled her entrance.

"Baby, your pussy is so wet. Wet only for me. Only me. say it."

Moving her head from side to side she repeated the words.

"Only for you, Christian." Falling back on the piano, Ana placed her feet flat on the smooth surface, arching her hips into his talented mouth, and tongue. It'd been so long since she had his mouth anywhere on her, and it was driving her absolutely crazy with pleasure. Circling her clit, Christian slid his hand up to her mouth.

"Open your mouth and suck." Obeying, she swirled her tongue around his fingers sucking, but making sure to bite them harder than she usually would. Christian only smirked at that.

"That's alright, baby. I bite back too."

Removing his fingers, he thrust them into her, satisfied when her body arched further into his hands. Finding her spot, he began to lightly massage it, but not hard enough to bring her t completion. She was edgy, and when she noticed what he was doing she began to become wetter. Biting her lip, she slapped her hands against the instrument, moaning when his mouth lightly bit her clit, and began to suck in earnest. Tears welled in her eyes, as Ana felt herself coming, only to be denied release once more. After five more attempts, Ana was a blubbering mess.

"Christian, baby, please, I'm sorry, please, baby let me come!"

Pulling away from her with his mouth, he licked her essence off of him, while continuing his lazy thrust against her spot with his fingers.

Leaning over her, he kissed her lips, searching her tongue with his own, yet he gave no indication that he heard her.  
"Christian, baby. Christian, please!"

Lips hovering over her own, he whispered.

"I like you just like this. Spread out for only my eyes. Pussy sopping wet. Begging me tobring you pleasure. You like that? How my fingers are stroking your pussy, baby?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Whose body is this?"

Not answering, Ana's eyes rolled back in her head when he added a slight bit more pressure than before.

"Ana? I asked you a question. Do you want me to stop?" As soon as his fingers stopped, and growled. Chuckling, he licked her nipple, before moaning.

"Whose body is this?"

"Yours," She whispered.

"I can't hear you, baby."

"It's yours Christian! This pussy is yours, this body is yours!" She shouted.

"Just as my body is yours. Now I don't like it when other men are looking at what's mine. I don't want you going out with any fucker who thinks he can charm his way into your pussy." While making his point, Christian sped up his thrust, before unzipping his pants, and pulling Ana to the edge of the piano.

"Do I make myself clear?" Scratching her nails down his sides, Ana answered yes.

"Good." Without warning, Christian slid into her which caused Ana's body to clench around him. He was hard as steel, and his firm, deep strokes were hitting her in all the right places. Leaning back, she grabbed her breasts, cupping them and pulling on her nipples, which drove Christian crazy.

"That's right, baby. Place with those tits for me. God, Ana."

Increasing his pace, Christian groaned when he felt Ana coming for a second time. Grabbing her ass, he picked her up while she was still surrounding him, and walked over to the window. She instantly gasped at the cool glass against her naked frame, but couldn't find it in herself to complain. Gripping his hips with her legs, Ana let her head rest against the cool glass. The entire time, Ana kept her eyes locked on Christian as he moved their bodies to completion. Licking up her neck, he sucked on her ear before whispering in her ear.

"I love you, Ana. Always have, and I always will. I won't screw-up this bad again," he said before groaning aloud. Whimpering, Ana kissed his cheek, tears filling in her eyes again. She couldn't say anything, because she wanted to believe him. Instead she said what she did believe in.

"I love you too."

Ana screamed her release, and seconds later Christian shouted his. Gasping for breath, the two slid to the floor. Pulling gently out of her, Christian kneeled over her prone form. Once her eyes blinked open, he smiled at her.

"Hey."

Breathless, she returned his greeting with a shy one of her own.

"Hey."

* * *

We're just getting warmed up people…..LOL more smut to come. Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, Ana noticed Christian lying beside her on the bed. Looking over his shoulder, she frowned, noticing that it was 9 am. Christian was already two hours late for work. She herself, was only an hour, but she could make it up, if she needed to. She just had to-

"Good morning, Ana."

Turning her gaze to him, she blushed like a high school girl when she remembered all the ways they had each other last night.

In the hallway.

On the stairs.

In the bathroom.

On the bedroom floor.

The dresser.

"Morning, Christian." Pulling the cover tighter to her breasts, she tilted her head to the clock.

"It's ten o' clock. You're a couple hours late for work."

Shrugging, he pulled her close.

"I'm not going in, today."

Eyes wide, she pulled back to look at him.

"What do you mean you're not going into work today?"

Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek.

"Just that. I'm not going in. not today, nor for the rest of the month."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not."

She was about to get out of bed when he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ana, please. Wait for a minute."

"You don't want me to wait, Christian. You want to take me, and own me, right? You don't care about my feelings. We're just going to screw, and then I'll be happy."

Sighing, he shook his head.

"That's not it at all. I'm so sorry if you thought that way from last night, but Ana I was unable to resist you. You are gorgeous, and funny; smart and kind. Yesterday's argument snapped me out of the fog I was in. I love you, and I always will. I will always desire you, and need you. That was what I was so desperately trying to prove last night."

She could see it in his eyes. He was genuine and apologetic about everything.

"One apology doesn't cover the last couple of years, Christian," she whispered.

"I know. But it's a start. I can show you how serious I am to working on our marriage. Ana," Christian paused trying to find the right words to say. Even though she was a bit wary of this sudden "changed," Christian, she knew when he was trying to say the right thing. Scooting closer, she placed her hand on his chest.

"Don't worry about saying the right thing, Christian. Just say how you feel."

It wasn't until he raised his eyes, and showed tears blurring his vision did Ana feel herself overcome with emotion.

"I was scared. We were married, and you were perfect. You hardly ever complain, you are always willing to help me, and such a responsive lover. I even know that you want a child." It was true. Ana did want children, but didn't know how to broach the subject to him. He seemed adamant that he would be a terrible father, but Ana knew he would be the opposite.

"Even now, I mention children, and you say nothing. Ana, you are nothing short of a saint."

"I'm not perfect," she whispered. Cupping her cheek, he smiled.

"You're perfect to me."

At that simple statement, tears ran down Ana's cheeks, and something seemed to break inside of her.

"I've always wanted to be the perfect wife. I don't want to divorce. I don't want to repeat my mother's mistakes. I feel as if I've put you first in everything, yet I've been having to take the back seat on all my needs."

Sliding his hands back around her waist, he pulled her closer to his body.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't know these things. Granted, I've been pretty selfish with you, but I need you to tell me. Call me out, anything. What you did yesterday morning probably should've happened a couple of years ago."

"I admit, that it should have, yes. But I don't know. I just felt like you knew everything about me, even what I wasn't saying. Foolish thinking, I know, but it's how I felt."

Running his hands up and down her back, he shook his head.

"It's not. Nothing you have said was foolish. Question. How long have you felt this way? Be honest with me. was it the entirety of our marriage?"

Running her hand back and forth across his chest, she said no.

"Honestly Christian, it's just been the last two years." Christian was glad that at least the previous four weren't terrible. Grabbing her thigh, he hiked it high across his waist, moaning at the feel of her soft naked skin against him. He listened as she continued.

"Christian, I-" Ana paused, blushing at what she was about to say. Curious, he urged her to tell him. Sighing she forged ahead.

"I need to feel close to you. We haven't shared that intimacy in a long while. Last night was the first time in a long while where I felt connected to you. I was angry, yes, but I felt absolutely alive. My body was practically singing."

"And wet," he added huskily, causing her to flush an even darker crimson.

"My point being, is that I love making love with you. That was taken away from me too."

Kissing her soft lips, Christian made a mental note to never let that happen again. Truth be told, he didn't want to seem like a sex fiend, but Christian wanted Ana so badly, that most days it was a struggle to focus on work. That was why he increased his gym time.

"What else do you want. Anything you want, you can have from me. Anything."

Looking into his eyes, Ana answered boldly.

"I want all of you."

"You have me."

She bit her lip, debating on how to say this, but Christian urged her to continue.

"I want a child. Your child. We can see a therapist, Flynn if it will make you feel better-"

Smiling ruefully, he kissed her again, licking his lips at how good she tasted.

"I don't need to see Flynn about this. In fact, we talked about it a year ago. Strangely Ana, I feel good about children. I admit that I am still very much nervous, but I have the utmost confidence that you and I can do this together."

Eyes blurring with tears, Ana smiled.

"Yeah?"

Smiling with her, he pulled her close.

"Yeah. But first, I want you and I to reconnect again. Will you allow us that time? I'm not putting off a baby, but I just want to show my appreciation of you giving me a second chance." Ana couldn't believe this was all happening. She thought her marriage was headed to divorce court. She never imagined Christian would want to go through this much effort.

"I can do that," she breathed.

"Good. Now, don't you have to be to work?"

Smiling sheepishly, she glanced over at the clock noting it was almost 11 am.

"I do. I thought you'd want me to take off as well?"

Pulling the covers back, he settled between her thighs.

"No. I want you to do whatever you feel is right. I only took time off to be at your beck and call. You have my undivided attention Mrs. Grey," Christian finished, licking her nipple before sucking it. Trying not to swallow her tongue, she gasped out a response.

"I do have to go in. My second author Jessica J. is coming in today. After this week though, I'm taking off the time with you."

Kissing between her breasts, Christian slid lower.

"Whatever you think is best."

Gripping his hair, Ana watched as he kissed her belly button before sticking his tongue inside. Giggling, Ana squirmed under him.

"Christian, baby that tickles. What are you doing?"

Raising a brow, he slid his hands under her buttocks, lifting her higher to his mouth.

"Oh, you didn't know? I forgot to have my breakfast in bed."

* * *

LOL I'm going to stop it right there for the night. Leave me a review ladies, I'm digging everyone's perspective.


	3. Chapter 3

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

"Ana. Ana?"

Snapping to attention, Ana smiled sheepishly at her assistant.

"I'm sorry. Yes Hannah?"

"I just wanted to ask you about Mr. Bridget. He said that he's working on the sequel, and he will have the full manuscript by the end of the year."

Surprised, Ana glanced over at the document in front of her.

"Wow. Well, that'll be great for us, and our readers as well. Thank you."

"No problem."

Gathering her things, Hannah was about to leave when she snapped her fingers.

"Oh, and Ana? I totally forgot, but I'll be out the rest of the day. Remember the meeting with Jason? He's supposed to make sure we have a talented list to pull from, but he can't make it up here to our offices."

"I remember. That's fine Hannah. Don't come back until tomorrow. It's too much coming back and forth."

"Thanks Ana. See you later!"

Watching her leave, Ana sighed when she realized that everyone was either out in meetings or sick for the day. Deciding to do something different, Ana sent out an email to her staff:

**To: Grey Publishing Staff**

**From: Anastasia Steele-Grey**

**Subject: Out of Office**

**Good afternoon,**

**I will be out of the office until next week. For any immediate needs please contact Hannah. She is acting CEO in my stead.**

**Have a great weekend,**

**-A.S.G.**

Once that was sent, she shut down her computer, grabbed her handbag, and headed out for some shopping. Specifically, lingerie shopping.

Something she never did.

* * *

Hearing the elevator ding, Christian smiled while he continued to play the piano. He saw her come through the entrance and watched as she set down several shopping bags. He dismissed Gail and Taylor for the day, knowing that Ana would prefer them to have continued time alone, so he was glad to see her smiling face.

"I see you've been busy."

Smiling, she dropped her handbag on the couch before leaning against it. She was watching him as he played, marveling at his ability to multi-task. She shrugged at his statement.

"Not, really. I left early, then went shopping. After our conversation yesterday, I wanted to do something different. Something that I've always wanted to secretly do."

Removing his hands from the keyboard, he slid to the edge of the bench. Pulling Ana close he placed his lips on her stomach, kissing her through her coat.

"Shopping isn't something you should be ashamed about."

Stepping back, she started to unbutton her coat.

"It wasn't regular shopping, Christian."

At that, she opened the trench coat, and let it slide from her arms to the floor. Mouth agape, Christian took in his scantily-clad wife.

"God, Ana."

Smirking, she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You like?"

Currently, Ana was wearing a black lace bodysuit. It was completely transparent, and it had a huge gap in it from the cleavage to her belly button. The high cut covered her private, but only barely. When she spun in a circle, Christian groaned aloud. It was a scrap of material between her cheeks. Her back was exposed. It didn't help that the knee length, latex style stiletto boots made her appear to have endless legs. The lace seemed to be painted into her skin. It was truly a magnificent sight for Mr. Christian Grey.

"I love."

Reaching up, he grabbed her waist in his hand, loving the way she still blushed whenever he gazed at her.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Ana?"

Biting her lip, she took a step back before kneeling in front of him. Unzipping his jeans, she pulled out his cock and began to stroke it in earnest.

Amidst his gasps, Ana smiled at him.

"I want to suck your cock, then I want to fuck you. Hard." Before he could comment, Ana leaned forward and placed her lips over the tip of his manhood. Stunned, Christian slumped back into the piano, the keys making disjointed sounds. Gripping the edge of the bench, Christian threw his head back, closing his eyes, and taking in all the pleasure Ana was giving him from her mouth. Meanwhile, Ana was sliding her tongue around the underside of his cock, while gently cupping and moving his balls in her hand. Pulling off his tip with a pop, she smirked at him.

"You taste so good, baby."

Growling, Christian was about to push her on the floor, and eat her out in the same manner, when all of a sudden, he was stopped by a firm, yet strong grip on his dick by Ana's hand. Winking at him, she shook her head, and increased the pressure, before lazily stroking his large manhood with her fingers.

"No, Christian. I'm not done."

Even after six years of marriage, it was hard for Christian to relinquish control. But, for Ana, he would do so in a heartbeat.

"As you wish."

Closing his eyes, Christian groaned when Ana wrapped her lips back around his manhood, moaning as she sucked him like a lollipop. Christian placed his hands in her hair, and breathed harshly through his mouth, as his wife worked him over like a porn star. Christian tried, but several minutes later, he shook his head.

"Ana," he gasped out. "I can't hold it off any longer. Please baby, I need to be inside of you." Standing to her full height, she straddled his waist, moved her panties to the side, and guided his thick, weeping length into her.

"Ana!" Christian shouted as she seated herself completely on him, causing them both to groan out in pleasure. Arms wrapped around his neck, Ana ran her hands through his hair, pulling on his bottom lip.

"Christian. I need you to move. Now."

Taking her instruction, he cupped her behind and slid her body up and over his overheated one. Sliding his mouth from her neck to her chin, he gently bit it before moving higher and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Unable to comprehend how wonderful Christian felt both inside of her, Ana's eyes rolled in the back of the head as she pulled away from his talented mouth. Biting her lip, she gripped his shoulders, while swirling her hips. Sliding his hands from her waist, up her back, and to her hair, he pulled gently, causing her to cry out.

"You like that, baby?"

"Mmm."

Chuckling, he kissed her cheek, before getting up, and walking them over to the couch. Placing his hands on either side of the couch, he smirked at his wife.

"Ride me, baby."

* * *

Feeling kisses on her shoulder, Ana smiled, even as her eyes were closed. She noticed the soft bedding under her, and assumed her husband carried her back to their room. After their evening tryst in the living room, Ana and Christian settled into one another, watching the rain fall from their comfortable position on the couch. They talked for a long time, and Ana felt herself overcome with emotion on how much Christian was opening up to her. It had been the happiest she'd been since they were married, and she could tell he felt the same. That was how she fell asleep, and she was still giddy about the wonderful night they had.

"Wake up, my sleeping beauty."

"No," She answered, Snuggling deep into her pillow.

"Yes, love. Don't you have to head to work?"

Shaking her head, she opened one eye.

"I forgot to mention last week, that I took the rest of the week of."  
Surprised, Christian copied Ana's current state by laying on his stomach, and folding his arms under him.

"No, you didn't mention that."

"Well, why should you get to have all the fun?"

Christian smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He wanted to ask Ana to stay off longer, to join him in a month long, or possibly longer sabbatical, but he didn't want to pressure her. He wanted everything to go at her pace. He wanted her to see that he would never control her, and that he was honored to have her with him whenever she chose.

However, being the perceptive being that she was, Ana wrapped her arms around his middle, and kissed his chest before blinking her blue eyes up at him.

"Tell me, baby."

Breaking eye contact, Christian decided to focus his gaze on her shoulders, tracing them gently.

"It's nothing."

Tightening her grip around his wrist, Ana raised a brow, while he only looked at her in amusement.

"Going to squeeze the answer out of me?"

"No. I want you to want to tell me."

Seeing the seriousness of her gaze, he relented.

"The thought of you going back next week doesn't settle well with me. I would like for us to have more time together. I know it's selfish to ask you to stop your work schedule because I did mine, and I know you have other authors to look after, which is why-"

Placing her fingers over his lips, she smiled when he stopped.

"You want me to stay off work for a little longer? Play hooky with you?"

"I've always abhorred that word."

Giggling, she kissed his lips.

"I will try. I want to spend time with you too, but I may need another week to get everything sorted."

Surprised, Christian returned her kiss with a long one of his own. After several long moments of pulling away, he thanked her.

"For what?"

"I guess I just assumed the worst. Then it had me thinking about how many times you've asked for me to stay and I was unavailable."  
"Christian-"

"I don't like that I told you no. I never wanted to tell you no."

Blinking back tears, she leaned forward and kissed the faint scar by his heart. She listened as he continued to speak.

"God, Ana. It was like I couldn't stop. Everyday something would come up, and I would be so consumed with work that nothing else would matter. I even took for granted that you would always be there. My father told me once to never neglect your wife. It was one of the first things he commented on before I married you. Along with never going to bed angry, and always respect and treasure the precious gift you've been given. I feel like I broke all of those rules." Unable to see Christian blaming himself, Ana pushed him back gently on the bed, and straddled his waist. Sitting on his chest, she placed her palms on his shoulders.

"Baby. You haven't broken those rules. It takes two to screw up in a marriage. Thankfully we want ours to work, and caught the issues before they became worse. But I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me. If it makes you feel any better, I broke the one rule we had for each other."

"Which was?"

Looking down, she shrugged.

"Communicating." Taking a deep breath, Ana charged ahead.

"I've always been shy. Public speaking, asking for seconds during dinner. You name it, that was me. When we got together, and we first made love, I felt this unbelievable pleasure. It was as if I'd been asleep my whole life, and all of a sudden, I was woken in the most pleasurable way. Naively, I thought that would always continue within our marriage."

"I never stopped wanting you, Ana." He began.

"I know. But you became consumed with life. Business, work, family. we both did. But that sexual awakening I had with you had opened my eyes to what pleasure a man and woman can have with one another when they are in love. It never went away. It's always you, and it's always going to be you." Ana tried, but failed to keep the tears at bay. They were running unchecked down her cheeks. Sitting up with her in his lap, he wiped her tears, before kissing her lips.

"I left you alone."

Sniffling, she closed her eyes, continuing to speak.

"I know it's wrong to assume Christian. I know that I should have opened my mouth, and told you about what I want, and how I felt. But just as you were new to marriage, I was new to what my body wanted. All I knew was that you gave me that pleasure I so badly wanted, and now desperately needed. You feel guilty about breaking your own rules, well I feel guilty about not being honest with my need for you."

Bringing her closer to his chest, he kissed her neck, allowing her to calm down. Once she did, she laughed in embarrassment.

"Look at me. Crying over not getting enough sex. You'd think I was a fiend."

Shaking his head, Christian ignored her attempts at humor.

"You needed our bodies connected to feel closer." Breaking eye contact, she nodded. Running his hands up and down her back, he kissed her once more before speaking.

"Anastasia. I will always love you, and need you. You don't need to feel embarrassed by anything we talk about. It doesn't leave our bedroom." Smiling at him, she kissed him softly, moaning at the taste. Suddenly, she was flipped onto her bad, with Christian over her.

"Well. Now that we've communicated some more, why were you waking me up?" Christian could see her need to lighten the mood, and went with it. Smirking, he kissed her cheek before whispering against her lips.

"I want you to pack a bag. We're leaving the country."

Eyes wide, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where are we going?"

Winking at her, he replied off-handedly.

"Maldives. I want to make love to you under the stars on the beach."

Knowing her husband, she sat up a bit.

"You own some property there?"

Shaking his head, he smiled.

"No. We own property there. Think you can be ready by 6pm this evening?"

Grinning, she kissed his lips. Typically, she would fight him, but to be honest, she didn't want to. Ana wanted to go somewhere with her husband. Somewhere only the two of them knew.

"I can."

"Good. I love you, Mrs. Grey."

Eyes warm with love and affection, she answered him right back.

"I love you, Mr. Grey."

* * *

Ladies! Wasn't that just (sigh) wonderful?! Leave me a review. Next up will be the Maldives. Give me a little more than a week though, I've got to update my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

Ana had come out of the bathroom, with her final bag zipped up before she received a text.

**Red room. Three minutes. I want you on the bed ready for me to fuck you. –C**

Shivering from the simple command, Ana took off her clothes, plaited her head back, and headed upstairs to their room. She used to be nervous walking through the house naked, when they were first married. But the moment Christian explained how Taylor and Gail lived next door, and they always announced themselves before entering, she became more comfortable. Noticing the door cracked, Ana smiled a bit before walking into the room. She noticed no one was in the room save for her. Walking further into the room lit with only candles, she saw a blindfold on the bed.

_Put this on and lay down. Wait for me, Ana._

Glancing around the room, she slid onto the bed, and placed the blindfold over her eyes, tying it securely behind her. Settling into the plush comforter, she took a deep breath, and tried to relax. That was difficult however, when she didn't know when her husband was going to walk through the door. Because it was open, she wouldn't even hear him enter. She was sure that was his plan all along, and she wasn't mad about it. Ana didn't know how long it's been but she must've dozed off, because the next thing she heard was Christian's amused voice.

"I must've worn you out earlier today."

Smiling, she knew not to answer him unless he told her to.

"Good girl," he replied at her noticeable silence.

Running his hand between her breasts, he leaned forward and sucked on her nipple, smirking when she arched into his mouth.

"I love how you respond to me, Ana."

Whimpering, she squirmed as he moved from one breasts to the other before kissing back up to her neck, and gently biting.

"I want to play with you for a while. I want you to come for me until I say no more. Do you understand?"

Swallowing at the command in his voice, she nodded.

"I hope you do, Ana. Because I only care for you and your pleasure."

She heard a drawer open, before he spread her legs wide. She felt him settle his strong, muscled thighs between her own, and sighed when his hands rubbed some warm oil over her tensed legs. Moving upward, he began to massage her vulva, before running his fingers up and down her clit. She jumped at the electric feel of his fingers, and the warming oil that was making her body tingle all over.

"You can speak now when I ask you something. You like that, baby?"

"Yes," she moaned, biting her lip as his fingers moved to the inside of her, massaging her g-spot.

"Christian!" Ana called out, feeling her body become overwhelmed with pleasure. She noticed that the more oil he rubbed inside of her, the more tingly she became. It literally became almost an itch to have him stroke her deeper.

"Christian, baby. I need you to stroke me harder."

Ignoring her requests, he continued to lightly move his fingers over her spot, and entrance. With his free hand, he became to massage her other hole, causing Ana to stiffen before shout her pleasure.

"Christian!" Unable to stop herself, Ana came hard. So, hard in fact, she began to soak the sheets a bit under herself.

"Fuck, baby. I love when you come that hard." Lowering his head to her pussy, he began to lick her oversensitive flesh, knowing the special type of oil would only drive her crazy. Head moving from side to side, Ana was panting, breathless with desire from what Christian was doing to her with his tongue.

"Christian! Please!"

Pulling away, he licked his lips.

"Please what?"

Gasping, at his finger now tapping her spot, Ana felt herself coming again. Unable to speak, she arched into his hands, letting the feeling wash over her. When she became too sensitive, she tried to pull back, but he made sure she stayed in place.

"No, baby. I said that I wanted you to come as much I wanted it. You can dictate that." Removing his fingers, he slid into her, causing her to cry out again at the fullness of his cock rubbing all her right spots. It assuaged the itch, but she needed him to move in order to completely take it away. Reaching up, he removed her blindfold, and Ana immediate moved her hands to his chest. She didn't know if she wanted to push him away, or pull him in. he could see the indecision on her face, and paused.

"Baby?"

Tears in her eyes, she arched her back when she felt another orgasm run over her. Desperate, she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Move, Christian. Fuck me. Fuck me, deep."

Groaning at how her body was squeezing his, he began to set a slow, but brutal pace, causing both him and Ana to shout out at different times. Clawing at his back, Ana's eyes rolled in the back of her head at another orgasm, and this time, tears of pleasurable pain began to run down her body.

"Christian, I can't take anymore. I just can't."

Pulling her nipple with his teeth, he sucked on it until it became a rosy pink before looking up at her.

"Yes, you can. I want one more from you Ana, and you will give me what I want."

Cupping her hips, he raised them a bit higher before angling his cock so that it was only directly hit her spot. At that, Ana's eyes widened before she screamed in both disbelief, and shock. Shock that her body could feel this good. Shock that only her husband, Christian Grey could bring her to the brink of heaven. She was absolutely ruined. No other man could look or touch her. This she knew to be true.

And she didn't want it to change.

After they both came down from their high, Ana reached up and kissed her husband passionately.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Raising his head, he kissed her back before nuzzling into her neck.

"For what?"

Smoothing his hair back from his damp head, Ana told herself to be more open with Christian. It was the only way their marriage would work.

"For giving me what I need. I desire you, and I never know how to ask. You seem to always know when I want you."

Smirking, he kissed her breast.

"I do. But Ana, I really need for you to tell me. the next time you want to make love, just tell me. nine times out of ten, I will be in the mood."

Giggling, she nodded. Suddenly, she immediately sat up.

"Christian. We're going to be late for our plane?"

Laughing, he pushed her gently back down.

"Ana, we own the jet. It will wait for us. Now, how about we take a long bath together before we head out?"

Ana had to say that she enjoyed this laid-back version of her husband. It was something she loved to see. Him being carefree.

"Okay. But only if you promise to fuck me in the tub."

Eyebrow raised at her brazen response he sat up, pulling her with him.

"Why Mrs. Grey. I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Standing, she smiled at him.

"Love me."

Eyes warm, he pulled her to his side, kissing her hair.

"I do. Every day I love you more than the last."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. Next up, vacation time!

=)


	5. Chapter 5

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

Let's read.

* * *

"Christian," Ana moaned.

Biting her lip, Ana's hands ran up and down her husband's strong back. Her legs were loosely wrapped around his, enjoying the last twenty minutes of him inside of her. They already had mutual releases, and countless orgasms. But this time, it seemed as if Christian wanted to be inside her with no rushing to reach a climax. She didn't mind the least bit. He felt so good inside of her. It was stimulating, and sexy, to have Christian want to just be inside of her. Reaching lower, she gripped his backside. Loving the taut feel of his muscles as he continued to gently move inside of her.

"How's that feel, baby?"

Whimpering, she moved her hands to his back, and over his sculpted shoulders and neck, before cupping his face.

"It feels so good, Christian. Deeper."

Smirking, he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Greedy little woman, aren't you?"

"Oh, Mr. Grey, you have no idea."

Tilting her hips in his hands, he groaned when he felt himself going deeper inside of his wife. Gasping, Ana began to move from her more languid state, into her frenzied one, signaling her release.

"Christian. I don't think I can hold off anymore."

Kissing between her breasts, he licked her salty tasting skin.

"Come for me Mrs. Grey."

Toes curling, Ana sighed out Christian's name, watching as he too came off his own high seconds later. Feeling boneless, she waited until he pulled out of her before turning on her side. Snuggling up to his body, she kissed his damp chest, luxuriating in the simple fact that she could do that now.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Grey?"

Smiling, she kissed his chest again before folding her arms across his chest, and draping her torso over his own muscled one.

"Happy. I am so incandescently happy, Christian."

Smiling, he ran his hand over her sleep tousled hair.

"I'm glad."

It was true. For the past couple of days, Ana had been nothing but excited, and relaxed at being with her husband. The moment their jet landed, Christian had taken care of all the arrangements. Currently, they were staying on Meeru island. It was a private resort, with nothing but white sand, and clear blue water for miles. She was surprised that instead of having a driver, or bodyguards, Christian had a two seater Audi waiting for them once they exited their jet. They spend down the winding roads, letting GPS be there guide. Ana had never seen her husband this carefree and excited, and as she watched him expertly shift gears, and grin at her screams of delight, she thought to herself that she would always like to see him this way. The moment they arrived at the resort, Ana wasn't surprised that he reserved the top floor, but she was stunned at the level of luxury the suite contained. It was a one-bedroom, suite with two walk-in closets, and a bathroom almost as big as her first apartment with Kate. The claw-foot tub, and glass shower were facing one another. She was secretly relieved that the toilet had its own room, and window that was in the back of the bathroom, but what overwhelmed her the most, was that the entire bathroom had floor to ceiling windows leaving nothing to the imagination.

_"It's a one-way window. We can see everything, but no one can see in here." Ana sagged against his body in relief. Noticing he chuckled against her neck._

_"I could never have anyone looking at you in that way. You are mine, and mine alone, Mrs. Grey."_

That was two days ago. Since then, the only thing the couple did was order room-service, and break in their suite. In the bathroom, the kitchen, the floor, the dresser, the patio, the wall, and the one-way window. Typically, Ana wanted to go and explore a new place. However, one glance at her sexy as hell husband bringing in their bags, and something snapped. She had no inkling to leave their paradise of a room. Seeming to understand her need for it to be the two of them, Christian let her set the pace. He was thrilled with just being with Ana. He didn't care where, or what they were doing.

Ana was pulled from her thoughts, by Christian gently rubbing her back.

"What are you thinking, baby?"

Tracing his chest, she smiled.

"The past two days. How wonderful you've been. How much I've enjoyed being in this room with you. How long are we here?"

"I was thinking three more days. Afterwards, I was thinking you and I could head back home, and have a sort of stay-cation."

"I didn't know you even knew that word."

Squeezing her once, he rolled his eyes.

"Mia keeps me up-to-date. Anyway, there are a lot of places I have not been in town with my lovely wife. That is a shame, and something I would like to rectify. So, what do you say? If you are not okay with it, we can extend our stay here. It's up to you Ana."

She knew her husband was serious. He never relinquished control. For him to let her choose their next location was telling on itself. Truth was, she loved the fact they could get away, but she wanted to also be home with Christian. Having his undivided attention, and exploring who they were, and just being together was heaven to her.

"I would like to return home, with the condition of you and I doing more of the exploring in town."

Smiling, he kissed her hair.

"Good. Now, how do you feel about going out. We have been barricaded in here for the past two days."

Giggling, she sat up in bed, letting the sheet fall to her waist.

"I would love that. Besides, Kate will kill me if I don't buy her something from here."

* * *

A/N: hey ladies! I know it's a short one, but I left y'all a surprise with one-shot with Reignite. Leave me a review! Next chapter will be a straight up lemon. LOL


	6. Chapter 6

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

"Pass me the popcorn, Mr. Grey."

Smirking, Christian reached for the ridiculously greasy popcorn sitting beside him in the dimly lit theater to his smiling wife.

"You know, you could've just kept it in your lap."

Rolling her eyes, she took a handful before shoveling it into her mouth.

"But where would the fun be in that?"

Christian full-out smiled at the child-like wonder his wife held as she glanced at the countless previews before the main event. Christian was loathed to admit it, but he was secretly glad his wife, Ana, wanted to do things with him that other couples did. Granted, it would often cause the paparazzi to show up, effectively ending their dates, but Christian had started to get excited or whatever Ana planned for the two of them. Since they returned back from their spur of the moment vacation, Ana and Christian had went to a Broadway play, they'd been roller skating, went to several off-beat restaurants, and even went dancing a couple of times. And in between those moments, they had made love.

In the morning.

In the afternoon.

Before dinner.

After dinner.

Before bed.

During dessert.

Christian couldn't remember a time where he'd been this happy. And it was all thanks to Ana. They also talked more. Christian found out how Ana learned to cope without his outwardly affections to her, and it made him even more sad to know that he was the cause of it.

"Wipe that sad look off your face. I wouldn't have told you, had I known it would make you this sad."

"I didn't know I was showing any emotion, Mrs. Grey," he whispered to her. Nudging him gently, she gave his cheek a butter flavored kiss.

"You didn't. I just know you, Mr. Grey. You asked how I coped, and I told you. Isn't that what the therapist said?"

Ana was referring to Flynn. When they returned, they agreed to have a session with the man. Ana didn't want to go into the office, so they opted for the phone conference way. He opened their eyes to mistakes made on both sides, and it gave them time to process and move forward. Now they were able to enjoy each other.

"I know, Mrs. Grey. I just can't help but worry about you. But I am trying."

Looking into his eyes, she smiled.

"I know."

* * *

Opening the front door, Ana sighed.

"That movie was absolutely wonderful."

Snorting, Christian tossed his jacket in the corner.

"Ana, that was probably one of the worst movies I've ever seen."

"Hush your mouth! That was a true love story, through and through."

"Ana. The man practically watched her sleep, and came through her window. You would've had the cops called on me had I done that."

"Only if I didn't know you," she giggled.

"Exactly," he answered. Pulling her body close to his, she sighed when his arms came around her waist. Looking up, at him, Ana kissed his lips. Pulling away, she liked that his eyes held that instant heat she'd come to adore.

"Christian?"

"Hmm," he said, too focused on her now wet lips.

"I want you to fuck me."

Swallowing, he leaned close, and pulled her ear into his mouth.

"Where, love?"

Sliding her hands down his back, she squeezed his buttocks.

"I want you to fuck me in our bed. I want you to fuck me from behind, and I want you take everything from me, until I'm unable to speak, much less breathe."

Slapping his hand on her ass, he quickly picked her up in his arms, and headed for the stairs.

* * *

"This is true?"

Lowering her eyes, Leila nodded.

"Yes, mistress."

Smirking, Elena sat back in her chair as Leila sat between her spread legs. She moaned as the woman was sniffing her pussy.

"Well Christian, I always said to be prepared. Looks like the one time you weren't careful backfired."

Eyes rolling in the back of her head, she groaned loudly as her slave hit the right spot her husband seemed to miss on the daily.

* * *

"Christian!"

"Fuck, Ana!"

Hand stretched out in front of her person, Ana lay face down on the bed except for her lower body. Christian, was holding her hips off the bed, thrusting into her hard, with her feet and legs bent, connected around his hips. He had never been deeper, and Ana was sure she was experiencing her own little heaven. Gasping for breath, she met his thrust with one of her own every time he tried pulling out of her, only to slam back in seconds later. Both of their bodies were dripping in sweat and Christian was in sensory overload at the feel of his wife's tight pussy squeezing and surrounding his dick.

"You like that, Ana?"

Whimpering, she moaned her answer, as he continuously rubbed along her g-spot. Her toes curled when he ran his dick over her sensitive flesh numerous times, causing tears to flood her eyes at the amount of pleasure she was feeling at Christian's hands.

"Christian, I'm close."

Smirking, he pulled out of her. Ana groaned, this time in frustration at being put off from reaching her orgasm.

Until he flipped her over.

And spread her legs.

Settled between her legs, hooking her limbs over his strong shoulders.

Spread her labia, and began to suck on her clit.

Hard.

"Ah!"

Ana gripped his hair as Christian went to work sucking on her clit as if it was his full-time job. Opening his mouth wider, he began to French kiss her core, something he'd never done up to this point. Eyes wide at the wet sensation of his mouth, making her pussy even wetter caused her to cry out in shock.

_I hope I don't wait Gail or Taylor, _Ana thought absently.

Squeezing her legs around his head, she yelped when he slid to the edge of the bed, leaving him on his knees, pulling her to the edge. Sliding his hands under her back and winking at her.

"Hold on, baby."

Before she could comment, he stood completely with her pussy to his face. Holding her with only his arms, he continued to eat her out, as she was in the air, gripping onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Christian! Baby, I'm going to come!" Before the words had completely left her mouth, she was screaming her release, stunned to see liquid squirting around her husband's face. Meanwhile, Christian was groaning at how inhibited Ana was being in her unravelling. She was absolutely beautiful. When he set her back down on the bed, he watched as her eyes were closed in bliss, her skin flushed, and her lips kiss swollen. She was every inch a goddess.

_His goddess._

Taking his cock in hand, he groaned aloud.

"Ana. Ana baby touch yourself for me."

Biting her lip, she ran her hands over her neck. Cupping her breasts, she pulled on her nipples. Throwing caution to the wind, she whispered to him.

"I'm yours, Christian, as you are mine."

"Yes," he moaned aloud "I am yours."

"Right. You're my property. That cock is mine." Releasing her left breast, she circled her wet pussy before slowly inserting her fingers inside of her quivering body. Stroking faster, Christian groaned.

"You like that, baby? You like me fingering my pussy?" Whimpering, she licked her lips as his strokes intensified. Suddenly, she sat up, and moved his hand before wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock, and sucking.

Hard.

"Ana!"

Pulling away, she licked the underside of his cock, and started massaging his balls.

"Mmm. You're cock taste good. It tastes like me. I like how I taste on you."

"Ana."

Before he could come, Ana wrapped her lips back around his cock, and continued sucking, even as he came in her mouth. She moaned around his length before swallowing every.

Last.

Drop.

Pulling away from her mouth, he leaned forward, and kissed her lips deeply. The moment he pulled away she sighed, before falling back onto the bed. Crawling up her body, he kissed between her breasts, and her neck, before pulling her to his body.

"That was, wow."

Giggling, she silently agreed. After a while, Christian spoke quietly.

"Ana?"

Looking up at him, she smiled.

"Yes?"

Kissing her lips, he sighed, before speaking hesitantly.

"Ana. I was supposed to have the rest of the month off. However, Ross called me this morning. She said in order for the merger to be completed, I have to be in attendance. I hope you don't mind. If you do, I won't go in."

Kissing his chest, she sat up before kissing his lips.

"Mm. Christian. I don't care. I mean I do, but I can see that you're trying. You can't stop what you love for me."

"But, I will because I love you more."

Smiling at that, she kissed his chest again.

"I know. But, I love you. And it's because of that love you are heading into work."

"Thank you, Ana. I promise, you won't regret it. I'll only stay half a day."

"Christian-"

"No. Half a day, then I'm taking you out."

Grinning she straddled his waist.

"Really?"

Chuckling, he ran his hands over her backside.

"Yes, really."

She was about to speak, but then talked herself out of it. Christian saw her instant hesitation though, and spoke softly.

"What?" he asked.

Tracing his chest, she smiled.

"It's nothing."

"Ana. You promised."

"I know. But,"

"Ana," he insisted firmly. Before she could chicken out, she spoke.

"Give me your child, Christian. I know you said you wanted more time, and I'm not trying to pressure you. We can still do things, and connect. But I want your baby growing inside of me. you said you'd give me what I want, and this is what I want."

"Ana. Look at me, baby."

Sighing she refused, afraid of what she would see. It wasn't until she glanced up that she saw the wide smile on his face, which caused her to give a shy one of her own.

"Okay."

Eyes wide, she checked to make sure.

"Really, baby?"

"Yes. Let's make a baby."

Giggling, she leaned over and kissed his soft, full lips. Pulling away, he flipped her back onto her back, which caused her to laugh aloud.

"As a matter of fact," Christian said, between Ana's giggles, "I think we should get started on making a future heir Mrs. Grey."

"An heir, you say?"

Smiling down at her, Christian was once again taken by how simply beautiful Ana was.

_His Ana._

"Yes. Our future heir."

* * *

Whew. All them sexy times. Leave me a review peeps! I love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

"Christian!"

Sitting up, Ana gasped, then moaned when she found her husband sitting between her legs, eating her out as if it was his last meal. Her legs began tightening around his shoulders, and she fell back on the bed, arching into his mouth when he hit that spot inside of her that made her crazy with want. Gripping his hair, Ana began to pant, as her husband began stroking her from the inside out.

"Christian, baby I can't take anymore!"

Pulling away from her dripping core, Christian kissed her quivering thighs before smirking. Sliding up her body, he hovered his glistening lips over her nipple, licking it first before sucking it gently into his mouth. Ana's toes curled at how wonderful his mouth felt on her sensitive breasts.

"I need you inside of me, Christian."

At that, his eyes darkened, and he slid into Ana effortlessly, groaning at how tight she felt around him.

"God, Ana!"

Whimpering, at how full her husband felt inside of her, Ana began to move her hips in tandem with his thrusts, clawing at the muscles in his back as he worked her into a pleasurable frenzy.

"Christian, I can't. I'm gonna come!"

Grunting, he palmed her breast, before kissing her neck.

"Come for me, Ana. Don't hold it."

Screaming her release, she gasped, when she felt herself coming again at the way Christian was repeatedly hitting her spot.

"Christian! I-"

Eyes rolling in the back of her head, she groaned as she felt his own release inside of her. Collapsing beside her, Christian pulled Ana closer, kissing her neck. After a while, he pulled back, smiling at her.

"Hi."

Just as shy, Ana grinned back.

"Hi."

Ever since the couple reconnected, Ana and Christian were unable to stay away from each other. They were behaving like newlyweds all over again, and Ana couldn't be happier. She loved her husband dearly, and for him to spend time with her, and show her on the daily how much she meant to him, filled her with joy. Plus, the fact that Christian had been working on getting her pregnant, calling it, the best project he'd ever been given.

Project making a baby, is what he called it.

Ana called her doctor, and informed the woman that she would not be needing any more birth control shots. Quickly the doctor put it all together and figured out what Ana and Christian were trying to do. She offered congratulations, and warned Ana that it may take longer to conceive given how long she was on birth control, but to just take her time. Ana was pulled from her thoughts by Christian hiking her leg over his hip.

"Plans for today, Mrs. Grey?"

Sighing, Ana ran her hands over his chest, placing a soft kiss there before answering.

"Grace asked me to come by whenever I had the chance. She said it'd been too long since we've talked, and she's right. So, I will be heading there."

Nodding, Christian groaned before rolling out of bed.

"That sounds like a good idea. I may head there after work. I need to talk with my dad about some legal matters."

"Oh?"

Ana laid in bed watching her sexy man walk around without a stitch of clothing. He was looking for his underwear, and socks in the drawer as he usually did before he took his shower. Scratching his head, he glanced up at Ana, smirking when he saw where her eyes were focused.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Immensely," she quipped back. "These legal matters. Are they serious?"

"Not to me. I just want to make sure the company we are taking over isn't facing any legal battles. Other than a financial crisis, I don't see anything wrong. Nevertheless, I still need to speak with my father."

Sitting up, Ana scooted to the edge of the bed. Holding out her hands, she smiled when he grabbed them and pulled her close.

"Let's plan on having dinner at their house, then."

"Perfect."

Kissing her lips, Ana giggled when she felt his hands began to wrap around her waist, and slide to her backside.

"What?" he asked, focused on her delicious mouth. Pulling his hands away, Ana gave him one hard kiss before jumping out of bed.

"Come on. You don't want to be late. Let's take a shower together to conserve water and time."

Christian watched Ana run into the bathroom, and was about to join her when his phone went off. Frowning, he walked to the dresser picking it up.

**Christian. We need to talk. Something you need to know. Important. –E**

Christ! What was Elena doing texting him? She knew better. He hadn't spoken to her in a long time.

**Elena. Let me remind you that you are breaking our agreement. I would not come after you financially should you cease all contact with me, my wife, and my family. –C**

Just as quickly Elena fired back.

**Don't you think I know that? That is why I'm contacting you! It is serious, Christian. You don't want the papers to get wind of this. –E**

At that, Christian paused.

"Christian? Is everything alright?" Ana asked, calling out from the shower. Swearing under his breath he quickly typed out a reply.

**Fine. Grey Enterprises. 1pm. –C**

Closing his phone, he headed to the bathroom, wondering what on earth Elena had to tell him now.

* * *

"Ana! How wonderful to see you, dear."

Smiling, Ana returned Grace's hug with a tight embrace of her own. Pulling away, she stepped into the house, smiling at Gretchen, who looked disappointed it was just Ana.

_Sorry G, it's just the wife, Ana, _she thought to herself.

"Grace. I told Christian I was coming over to see you today. You were right. It'd been too long since we talked. And with everything that happened, Christian and I leaving, I just didn't have the time."

Nodding, Grace steered the two of them over to the plush couch near the patio door.

"I understand. Would you like something to drink?"

Shaking her head, she declined.

"Thank you anyway, Grace."

Studying Ana, Grace was pleased to see her cheeks flushed, her body language relaxed, but above all, there was a sparkle in her eyes that was missing the past several months. Due to limited people she could trust, and not wanting to burden Kate in her new-found marriage to Elliott, Ana confided in Grace about her marital problems. She didn't know if they would last, and expressed to Grace her fear of Christian's work consuming their relationship. Along with the fact that he was hesitant to expand their family.

"I take it everything has been sorted between the two of you?" Grace asked, with a brow raised. Ana had the decency to blush, before giggling. Unable to hold anything to herself, seeing as Grace was her mother-in-law, Ana gushed.

"Oh, Grace! It's been wonderful! Christian and I have talked, and reconnected. He told me his fears, and I told him mine. I was upset, and disappointed with myself for not being forthcoming with my needs. I know you told me to say something, but I was just so afraid. Now looking back on it, I probably should have said something. It would have no doubt cut out all the heart-ache." Grasping her hand in both of hers, Grace gently admonished her.

"Nonsense. Ana, there is no blueprint to marriage. Yes, they have books, and some of them are instrumental in helping marriages. But what people fail to recognize is that every couple is different. Your problems will never be the same ones that Kate and Elliott may face. Same for Carrick, and myself. The general agreement however, is that you communicate. That is something that everyone can, and should follow."

Ana greedily soaked up her words. To her, Grace had the most successful long-lasting marriage. A career, children, and a man who loved her. She knew they worked at it, but it was something Ana always wanted for herself. She was glad that she was married to such a man.

"And we talked about having babies. We are starting right away."

Clapping her hands together, Grace let out a loud squeal, which caused Ana to dissolve in peals of laughter. The once they calmed down a bit, Grace reached over and hugged Ana.

"I'm so happy, Ana. Grandbabies! I cannot wait! I want at least three."

Now it was Ana's turn to raise her brow.

"Three? How about I work on one first."

Sheepish, Grace nodded.

"I know. But I just get so excited. All my friends have grandbabies. But soon, I won't be left out. Plus, my grandchildren will be better. More beautiful and smart, too."

Giggling, Ana hugged Grace again before standing.

"Christian said that we would probably eat dinner here, since he has to meet with Carrick. Legal business matters. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not! Let's head to the kitchen. We'll let Gretchen take care of Dinner, you and I can work on dessert."

* * *

"Mr. Grey. A miss Elena is here."

"Send her in."

Christian made sure to attend to all meetings and business early in the day before Elena's arrival. He had no idea what the woman needed to meet with him about, but he knew that he needed to give it his undivided attention. He knew that he should have probably told Ana who he was meeting with today, but he wanted to see what the woman had to say. The door opening, and shutting quickly turned his attention to the woman at hand. One could never say that Elena was attractive. In her earlier years, someone could say that, but her body had too many fillers, Botox, and plastic to see any remnant of the former woman she was. Even her body wasn't her own. She refused to age gracefully, and with her overly bleached hair, and makeup, it seemed she was making a concerted effort. Regardless of money, time would still pass.

"Christian. How wonderful to see you! Granted the circumstances are not ideal-"

"Spare me the niceties, Elena. What is so important that you needed to see me personally?"

In her usual dramatic fashion, Elena sunk into the chair in front of him, crossing her legs. Trying, yet failing to look contrite, she gazed up at him from in between her lashes.

"Leila has come to me with some troubling news."

Instantly, Christian remember Leila, and felt a twinge of regret. Not being with her, because he only saw himself long term with Ana, but the way in which he treated her. It was consensual, but after seeing how wrong he was in a lot of his sexual life-thanks to Ana-he knew it could've been handled better.

"What of Leila?" he asked, a bit gentler tone in his voice. Elena heard his tone change, and inwardly smirked.

_Bingo._

"She's pregnant, Christian. The child is two years old."

Christian continued to stare at Elena blankly.

"Did you hear me, Christian?"

"I did," he said slowly. "I'm just failing to see how this is my problem."

"I've seen the child. He looks just like you. I've taken her in, you see. She has nowhere to go, and I thought she could make herself useful." Elena didn't need to say more, and Christian didn't ask.

Keeping his gaze level, Christian spoke quietly.

"That would be impossible."

Raising a brow, Elena sat back. Smirking, she rolled her neck.

"And why would that be, Christian? Surely you know how children are made? Your precious Grace would have made sure of that."

If the room was already cool, by this point, it reached levels frigidity Elena had never seen.

"Christian-"

"Let me be clear, Elena. That child cannot be mine. Before I met any of your subs, I had a vasectomy. I had the procedure reversed several months ago. I will however, provide a DNA sample, and meet with Leila myself to ensure there is no confusion."

Elena was absolutely stunned. She thought Christian shared everything with her! For him to-

Plastering on a fake grin, Elena stood.

"Well. It seems I underestimated you, Christian. You truly think of everything."

Christian was pleased to see that look of defeat on Elena's face. The woman began to show her true colors before Ana, and him were married, and he had cut ties with her since. It irritated him that she wasted most of his afternoon with this trash.

"I do, think of everything, Mrs. Lincoln. Be sure to pass on my concerns to Leila, and should she need assistance, I will send Taylor, and we can come to an agreement. Now, as you can see, I have much work to finish, so I need you to leave."

Before she left, Elena turned.

"How did Ana take news of your vasectomy? I'm sure the girl was no doubt heartbroken about your inability to make babies right away."

Inside, Christian was apprehensive. He knew that he just promised Ana that he'd keep no more secrets from her. That they would work on being honest. If he was honest, he knew their marriage had hit a roadblock. But he didn't know how to pull it from the brink. Until now. But, now that they were on track, should he even tell her? Although he was plagued with these thoughts, he gave nothing away, instead, choosing to point to the door.

"Elena. This was your final visit to my company. Next time you're on the premises, you will be forcibly removed, and I will no longer honor our agreement."

Furious, Elena spun on her heel. She had to formulate a plan. No one ever got over on Elena Lincoln.

* * *

"Ana, that's crazy!"

Christian watched in fascination as his parents laughed at a funny story that happened at her job weeks ago. They seemed as enamored with her, as he was, and Christian once again thanked God that Ana was the one to interview him, and not her best friend, Kate. They were currently eating a dessert that Ana, and Grace made-Carrot cake with cheesecake icing, with butter pecan ice-cream. Chuckling, Carrick, took another bite of the rich cake.

"I must say, I never thought the world of publishing could be so exciting. I should rethink my career."

"Nonsense. You can't do anything else but lawyering, honey," Grace quipped back. Rolling his eyes, Carrick heaved a long-suffering sigh, completely opposite of the twinkle in his eyes.

"I guess what they say is true. The wife knows best."

Slapping his arm, Grace smirked. Wiping her mouth, Ana sat back in her chair, smiling when Christian immediately grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I must say Grace, and Ana, you did wonderful with this cake."

Laughing lightly, Grace shook her head.

"Don't look at me. This was all Ana's. she just showed me how." Surprise showed on Carrick's features, while Christian just leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey."

Blushing, but inordinately pleased, Ana smiled.

"You're welcome." Turning her attention to her in-laws she smiled brighter.

"You're all welcome." Standing, Ana began gathering plates.

"Ana. Leave the plates, dear. I will have Gretchen do it."

Shaking her head, Ana grabbed Grace, and Carrick's dishes before stacking Christian's on top.

"I don't mind. You can take the girl out of the country," Ana started, to which everyone laughed. She wasn't from the country, but she might as well have been judging from the way she grew up in relation to the Grey's.

"I can help." Christian offered. Rolling her eyes, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"No. I'll be back."

Turning around, Ana hummed to herself, taking all the dishes to the sink. After she rinsed them, she placed them in the dishwasher. Drying her hands, she was about to return to the dining room, when she saw Christian's phone buzzing. Thinking it was an important call, she picked up the phone.

And completely lost it when she saw the text.

**Christian. It was wonderful speaking with you today. I'll admit that I miss our conversations. As for the Leila situation, I will take care of it. –E**

Ana's blood ran cold at what she was reading. She shook her head as if to clear it. Surely, Christian wasn't speaking with Elena, right? He told me he stopped.

What is going on?

* * *

A/N: See! No baby from Leila. SMH LOL leave me a review ladies I love you all! And I will see you in the new year!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay y'all. Please remember that I love HEA. Please.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

"Your dessert was amazing, Ana."

Pasting on a smile, Ana said nothing. She only nodded on the drive home. Taylor was driving them back home, and she didn't want to have this argument, and or conversation in front of him. After she read the text, she willed herself to calm down before she entered the dining room. She feigned not feeling well, and asking if they could leave. Christian readily agreed, and offering their concern, Grace, and Carrick wished for Ana's rapid recovery. She felt bad lying to them, but she needed to get out from the Grey's.

Ana felt completely betrayed. What was Christian doing talking with Elena? Had he been talking to her all along? What of their meeting today? What was it about? Had Christian been lying all along?

These were the thoughts running rampant through Ana's mind as they pulled into their garage. Before Taylor could speak, Ana spoke first.

"Taylor. If you could head to your apartment when we get upstairs? I need to speak with my husband alone."

Both men glanced in her direction. One warily, the other in surprise. Being the smart man that he was, Taylor instantly obeyed.

"Yes, ma'am. Sir," Taylor tilted his head in Christian's direction before exiting the car, and taking the opposite elevator which led to his, and Gail's own living quarters.

_Wonder what boss man did now, _Taylor thought smirking to himself.

…..

It wasn't until they were upstairs, and in the living room before Christian spoke.

"Well? You practically ordered Taylor away. Is there something you want to get off your chest Ana?"

Taking a deep breath, Ana closed her eyes, and silently counted to five before opening them. Taking a seat opposite of him on the couch, she spoke slowly.

"Because we are rebuilding our marriage, and having a fresh start, I will not do what I used to do in the past, and run."

Confused, Christian sat opposite of her.

"What are you talking about?"

At that, Ana glared at him.

"Don't you think I should be asking that question? Now, Christian. I am asking you, as your wife, is there something you need to tell me. Something important?"

Ana silently waited. She could see a wary look cross his face before a second of understanding, followed by another second of indifference.

_He's not going to tell me, _Ana thought in disbelief. Standing, she was about to head to the guest room, when he spoke quickly.

"Elena came by to see me."

Pausing, she sat back down, and waited for him to continue.

"I know what you're thinking, but I haven't spoken with her for years. I could see how much it hurt you, Ana, and I cut off all communication with her."

Ana relaxed a bit at that part. He hadn't been lying to her so far.

"Why did she come by?"

Sighing, Christian rubbed his face.

"She said that Leila was pregnant."

Gasping, Ana placed her hand over her mouth.

"Elena told me that the child was two. However, you and I have been married for six years, and I hadn't seen Leila since before I first met you. I felt like laughing aloud when I explained this to Elena. Why it would be impossible for Leila and me to have a child together. I even offered to have a DNA test which, would settle this once and for all."

Ana shook her head at Elena's deceit. This woman knew no bounds. Reaching over, Ana grasped his hand.

"Wow. Well, I'm glad you told me. I shouldn't have had to make you tell me, but I'm glad you did. Poor Leila. I hope her and the child will find some stability."

"I actually called her family. I just told them I was an old boyfriend who was concerned about her. Her father will be bringing her back home, where hopefully she can heal, and raise her child."

"Good." Studying his face, Ana noticed he still seemed a bit tense.  
"Christian? Was there something else?" Christian knew this was his opening. He had to tell Ana about the vasectomy. About how he had it the entire length of their marriage. That he reversed it only months ago because he knew it was wrong, but still kept it. That although he wanted to have a child, he didn't think it was wise to be surprised. That he needed control in his life, even if he was taking away Ana's right. Instead, he forced a smile, saying nothing.

"No. just a couple of work deadlines. At the successful rate we're going, Ros and I may need to appoint a third."

"Especially with us trying for a child." Smiling brightly, she walked over to him, and kissed his lips. "I'm going to head to bed. Are you coming?"

"Soon."

…

"Ugh."

Flushing the toilet in her private office, Ana stood, and walked over to the sink. Turning on the water, she splashed her face, moaning at how good the cool water felt on her skin. It'd been weeks. She'd been nauseous for weeks, but was able to keep it at bay. Today however, she was not strong enough to hold back the bile, churning in her stomach. Glancing in the mirror, she pushed back her hair, noticing that it'd taken on a darker brown. Her skin also looked a tad peaked, but she actually looked.

_Pretty good._

"It's probably my period," she said aloud. Typically, she would get violently sick once a month on the first day. Before she left her bathroom however, she paused. Mentally, she counted how long it'd been since her last period, and her eyes widened before returning to her reflection in the mirror.

"No. It can't be," she whispered. But, Christian and her had been going at it like bunnies. And she did hear about women who conceive when they are completely relaxed. Suddenly, she beamed at herself.

"I could be pregnant." Immediately, she left her office, calling in sick for the rest of the day. Signally Sawyer, she asked him to take her to the pharmacy. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Sawyer looked at Ana in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Smiling, she nodded.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache. Going to get something for migraine." Looking relieved, Sawyer pulled off in the direction of the nearest pharmacy. Ana knew as soon as she was inside, he would call Christian. That's why she opted to purchase the test inside and use the bathroom in the back.

…..

Pregnant.

_I, Anastasia Steele Grey am pregnant._

Tears of joy came, and Ana was so thrilled in the small, yet clean bathroom. She kept looking at the pregnancy stick, and was so happy.

_We're going to have a baby!_

Pulling out her phone, she made a call with Dr. Greene for an appointment. Once it was confirmed, Ana immediately left the stall, heading back to the car. She wanted to head over to Christian's office to tell him the good news. She was so focused on what she was going to say to her husband that she didn't notice who she ran into. The hard bump, caused the contents to go spilling out of both women's bags.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Let me help you," Ana offered. Glancing up, she was ready to apologize when she saw who was standing in front of her. Smirking.

"Ah. Ana. How lovely to see you, again."

Ignoring her false greeting, Ana nodded curtly.

"Mrs. Lincoln." Taking her items from the woman's hand Ana stuffed it into her pocket. Elena being very observant, tried to hide her glee.

"Pregnancy test? Trying to keep it from Christian? Well, nothing wrong with taking a visit to a clinic. That will get rid of your problem."

Frowning, Ana placed her hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about? I am married, Elena. And not that it's any of your business, my husband and I have unprotected sex."

Ana noted how Elena's eyes glazed over at the word sex.

_The woman truly was a creep._

"Now if you'll excuse me-"

"You'll have to forgive my assumption. I thought it was someone else's. what with Christian having his vasectomy reversed only months ago."

Elena delighted in the sudden paleness Ana's face took on.

_Oh, you poor, stupid girl. See? I knew Christian was unable to have a normal relationship. _

"I'm sorry, what?"

Smiling at her in a patronizing way, she reached over and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay darling. Sometimes men do these things. It happens. I best be on my merry way. Have a great day, and again, congratulations."

As soon as Ana got into the car, she pulled out her phone. Instantly, Christian answered.

"Baby. Sawyer called. Said you had a migraine. You weren't feeling too well? You should have called me from work. I would have picked you up myself. Is everything alright?"

Tears instantly welled in Ana's eyes. She couldn't believe Christian. How could he be so caring, but secretive? They'd been married for six years. When would enough be enough?

"I was feeling sick. So, I went to the pharmacy. I picked up a pregnancy test. It confirmed that I was pregnant."

There was complete silence on the other end of the line, then, "We're going to have a baby? Ana, we're pregnant? We're pregnant!" he shouted. Ana could hear his joy, along with him shouting to Taylor that they were having a baby. Christian pulled his attention back to his phone.

"Ana? This is what we wanted, right? Did you set an appointment with Dr. Greene?"

"Yes. I did while in the bathroom," she answered flatly. Christian instantly picked up on her tone, and sat in his office chair, waiting for Taylor to leave the room. Once the door was shut behind him, he spoke again.

"Ana? Is everything alright?"

Laughing bitterly, Ana spoke.

"No, Christian. Everything is not fine. Would you like to know why?"

"Yes."

"After I left the bathroom I ran into Elena. Our items flew out of our bags, and she saw my pregnancy test. She thought I was getting it while you were at work. Thought I was hiding my pregnancy. But, I wondered, why on earth would she think that?"

Christian instantly felt the blood drain out of his face.

"Ana," he started, to which she laughed again.

"It was really funny. She thought it wouldn't be yours because you had a vasectomy. Imagine that. But that wouldn't be true, right? Because my husband, MY HUSBAND, wouldn't lie to me. he wouldn't keep something like that from me. he LOVED me."

eyes closing as if in pain, Christian tried to speak.

"I can explain."

"Save it! I asked was there anything else you needed to tell me, yet you once again kept something like this from me. You keep lying to me, Christian. You keep lying, and it hurts me. I cannot do this. I just can't do this, anymore."

Panicking, Christian stood.

"What are you talking about?"

Gasping, Ana wiped the tears from her eyes, and tried to keep the tears from her voice, but knew he could hear.

"Did you know that I was almost assaulted years ago? It was on a high school trip. It was from my high school teacher. Of all people, it was him. I wanted to report it, but he said it would be my word against his. It was true, you know. He had so much clout, it wouldn't have mattered. I would have looked like a fool. A truthful fool, but a fool nonetheless."

"Ana." Christian whispered.

"He tried multiple times, but I always put up a fight. My fighting must have worn him down, because he eventually stopped. I was afraid to go to school. So much, that I started having anxiety. My dad, knew something wasn't right, but he thought it was peer pressure. He made sure to have me removed, and he didn't know the reason why I cried so hard the day because I would never have to see that man again."

Swallowing thickly, Christian strode out of his office, signaling to Taylor that they needed to leave.

"Ana," Christian said, desperately this time.

Looking out the window, Ana suddenly felt so tired.

"Maybe it's hypocritical, but my secrets, have not, nor will they ever affect your life. Should his advances progressed, or my situation became like many, unsuspecting women, I would have said something to you, immediately. Not for your sake, but for my own. But yours? They've affected how we move forward in our relationship! They affect how we progress as husband and wife.

You know, I didn't believe in love until I met you. Granted, our initial meeting wasn't sonnet worthy, but I loved it nonetheless. I wanted you so bad, that I was willing to do anything for you. Anything."

"Ana. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad. I just-"

"You just. I know, Christian. Believe me, I know." With that, Ana hung up the phone. Sawyer who heard the entire conversation, shook his head at the stupidity of his boss.

"Where to, Mrs. Grey?"

"Back home. I need to pack a few bags."

…..

Christian was completely wrecked.

The entire drive home, he kept replaying Ana's words in his head. He knew he should've said something! Her pain made him feel even more of a cad for keeping secrets from her. When the car came to a halt inside of the garage, he saw the back of the Audi SUV packed with three duffel bags. His heart instantly began to race. Jumping out of the car, he shouted when Ana came from the elevator.

"Ana! What is this? Where are you going?"

He noticed that she was a bit pale, and it worried him, especially after their conversation.

"I am leaving. I'm going to a hotel for a couple of days. My doctor's appointment isn't until," Ana paused when she felt extreme pain in her side. Placing her hand over her stomach, she shook her head when the pain increased. Christian saw the grimace of pain that crossed her features and inwardly panicked.

"Ana?" he asked, trying to get her to say what was wrong.

"I-Ah!" gripping her stomach, she doubled over when pain hit her tenfold.

"Christian!" she gasped, before she collapsed to the ground. Kneeling beside her, he barked out orders.

"Taylor! Help me get Ana loaded into my truck. Sawyer, call my mother, let her know we are on the way."

Both men rushed to help, while Christian silently prayed everything would be alright.

* * *

CHRISTIAN! WTF DIDN'T YOU TELL OUR GIRL?! Love you all, leave me a review, Happy New Year!


	9. Chapter 9

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, Ana glanced around the sterile room. She noted, that while it was quiet, very clean, and airy, it was still a hospital room. She tried sitting up a bit, but instantly touched her head, moaning in slight pain. A sound which caused her husband to blink his eye open, and shoot out of his chair. Sitting gently beside her, he urged to lay back down.

"Ana! Be careful. Don't sit up. Not until the doctor says you can."

Resting her hands atop his, she shook her head once, before frowning, in confusion.

"Christian? Why am I-" eyes widening, everything came back to her at once.

Being sick.

Going to the store to get a pregnancy test.

Running into Elena.

Arguing with Christian on the phone.

The garage.

Nothing.

Gently, removing her hands from Christian, she sighed before reaching over and pressing the call button for help. It hurt Christian, that she didn't want any help from him, but he knew he deserved it. He knew it would be a long shot, Ana wanted to speak with him. But it still hurt. Suddenly the door open, and Grace came through.

"Oh, Ana! I'm so glad you're alright! Christian says you fainted?"

Gasping, Ana placed her hands over her stomach before tears filled her eyes.

"Grace? Is something wrong with-"

"You're baby? No, darling. Your child is perfectly safe. Snug as a bug." Christian was stunned at the sudden brightness that overcame Ana when she found out her baby was okay. It was practically blinding, and caused Grace to return her smile with a tearful one.

"What happened," she whispered, resting her hands over her stomach." Glancing between Ana and her son, Grace spoke.

"Christian says that you two got into an argument. You were home, packing a bag when you suddenly looked to be in pain, and collapsed. That is all I know. You've been out of it for only a day."

Snorting, Ana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Your son, always lying."

"Ana," Christian started only to be cut off.

"No, Christian!" Turning to Grace, she smiled sadly.

"I ran into Elena at the pharmacy, where she told me that your son, Christian, had a vasectomy, before we were married, and only had it reversed months, ago." Tears were flooding Ana's vision before she continued speaking.

"Grace. I am a strong woman. Well, I always believed myself to be. I've tried with Christian, but he keeps holding things back from me. Things that affect our marriage. We've been married for over five years, and only recently he has had the procedure reversed? I'm tired. So very tired."

At that, Ana closed her eyes, causing the tears to roll down her cheeks. Christian was about to reach up and wipe them, but Grace gripped his hand, silently gesturing for him to stand. Grace noticed as Ana spoke, her heart was steadily increasing.

"We will leave you to rest. Please press that button if you need me."

Not waiting for a response, Grace pulled her son behind her. Once the door shut, she led Christian down the hall, and into her office. Locking the door behind her, she sat behind her desk, and watched as her son paced the space near her door. She watched him run his hands over his face, and hair, and she saw him panicking at the thought of Ana letting him go.

_Good, _she thought. _It's about time Christian started to man up, and be the husband and father Ana needs. Besides, a little scare never hurt a marriage._

"Christian."

She waited until she had her distraught son's gaze before speaking calmly.

"You need to stop. Stop the lying, stop holding things from Ana. I thought you two decided to work through this. I mean, that is what Ana told me when we were having dinner the other night, together."

Taking a seat opposite of her, he nodded.

"Yeah. That's what we agreed on." Sighing, he stood again.

"I didn't realize how much I was holding back from her until I was faced with it. The procedure was done years ago only to make sure all my bases were covered. I didn't want anyone to blackmail me through a kid, nor did I want a kid to be used as a pawn for the opposing parent to get what they wanted. I know it was selfish, and that I should've told her."

Placing her hands atop her desk, she nodded.

"I understand your reason for doing it, but I don't understand you continuing to say nothing when you married Ana. One would almost think you don't trust your wife."

"I do! I trust her with everything that I have."

"I'm sorry son, but your actions prove otherwise. Look. I'm not trying to put you on trial. But the questions I'm asking are the same ones your wife will ask. She is pregnant. With your child. You need to decided right now, if this is something you truly want. You also need to be upfront, and honest with Ana. Because if you're not, you will lose that woman for good. And as much as I love seeing my son with a wonderful girl such as her, I will not fault her for moving on."

Hearing her pager go off, Grace stood, and walked over to her son. Kissing his cheek, she smoothed his hair from his face.

"You told me a long time ago that Ana was the love of your life. Start acting like it."

* * *

A few moments after Christian and Grace left the room, Ana pressed the button again to ask for someone to grab her phone. She could see it from her bed, but was unable to get it. After thanking the nurse, she made sure to call her parents.

"Dad. I'm fine, truly."

Huffing, Ray held the phone to his ear, while his wife, and Ana's mom wailed like a banshee.

"Why didn't anyone inform us? Why Ray? My baby is in the hospital and I'm on stupid vacation with you!"

Ana held back her snort at her mother and her typical dramatic ways. Ana's mother was completely different from her. Always moving on to another project, always ready to explore another place. Ana's biological father died in a car crash when she was a baby. Thankfully, he left a big enough inheritance where the two didn't want for anything. Ana spent her childhood traveling.

While it was fun, she always longed for a home, and to go to the same school until college. It wasn't until the seventh grade that she got her wish. Raymond Steele, also known as Ray fixed Carla's car one day on the outskirts of their small, yet coastal town in Seattle, and the rest was history. Her mother fell in love hard with Ray, and they were married within a year. Ana loved Ray. He wanted her to call him dad, and she found that his strong presence, and easy-going mentality often calmed down his mother's frantic, high-strung personality. He was the father she always wanted, and was blessed to have. Ana was pulled back from her thoughts by Ray's sigh.

"Woman. I'm on this vacation with you, because you wanted to see if you could find some rare sea shell. You weren't content with watching the shells on national geographic. No, YOU HAD TO COME ALL THE WAY TO AUSTRALIA! I'M MISSING THE MARINERS BASEBALL GAME BECAUSE OF YOU!

"Um, dad-"

Apparently, no one heard Ana, because she was interrupted.

"Raymond Steele. Why, I never! I only wanted to bring back some artifacts. We need to travel more together. I'm sick of being married to a couch potato!"

"We just went to Florida last month!"

"Dad. I just wanted to let you know I'm alright. The baby and me."

Ana grinned, waiting for it to sink in.

"You see Carla! Ana said that she is fine, she and the-what! Ana, you're pregnant?!"

"My baby is having a baby!" Carla squealed over the phone. While Carla was telling Ana to stay calm, eat plenty of food, drink tons of water, and to sleep more, Ana closed her eyes, listening to her parent's fawn all over her child. Placing her hand over her stomach, Ana spoke mentally to her kid.

_You see baby. You are already so loved._

It wasn't until Ray asked to speak with Christian that Ana's eyes snapped open.

"He isn't here right now."

Eyebrows raised, he glanced at his wife. He could hear in Ana's voice that something was off.

"Ana-"

Forcing a smile into her voice, Ana spoke.

"He's with Grace. I'm sure going over the steps now that I'm pregnant. You know how it is, dad."

Carla was relieved, slapping Ray's chest in exasperation. She mouthed to him. 'See everything is fine,' to which he forced a smile. But Ray knew something was up. He knew his Annie.

"If you say so. Well, I can't wait to meet my grandkid in a few months. Your mom and I will be home in two weeks. I will be seeing you both then." Raymond added, making it clear that he wasn't asking.

"Of course, dad. Listen, I have to go. A nurse is coming in, and she has to examine me."

Softening a bit, Ray smiled.

"Good. I'm proud of you Annie. Remember, you're strong, and smart. That's all that matters. Anyone who doesn't know that isn't worth your time." It was as if Ray knew what she needed to hear. Blinking back more tears, she nodded as if he could see her. And because he knew his Annie, he quickly said goodbye before hanging up.

Closing her phone case, she set it by her bed, before closing her eyes once more. Willing her body to rest.

* * *

Hours later, Ana's primary doctor came to visit her, with Christian quietly sitting in the room. He stood as soon as the doctor came in.

"Dr. Greene."

Smiling, she held her hand out to shake Christian's.

"Mr. Grey. Mrs. Grey. I hear some congratulations are in order." At that, Ana smiled, as did Christian.

"Ana, I looked at your chart, and everything seems fine. You had cramps. My guess was that your body was trying to protect the child from stress."

That caused Ana to frown.

"But I was only stressed the day before."

Sighing, the doctor walked closer.

"Your body says otherwise. Ana, when you were admitted, Dr. Grey showed me your results. Everything was in the dangerously high level for a pregnant woman. Any higher, and we wouldn't be talking about a baby."  
"I can see the looks on both of your faces, and I'm not saying this to scare you. I just want you to know the risks." Turning her attention to Ana, the doctor smiled.

"Ana. You need to rest. Although you are relatively healthy, I was not happy with seeing your blood pressure that high. The high blood pressure and stress induces headaches, and body pain. Something you need to avoid. That is why, I am putting you on mandatory bed rest. For the next two weeks, I need you to do nothing but eat, sleep and rest. I need your entire body to calm down. In two weeks, I hope to see you in much better condition."

"I will rest, Dr. Greene."

Smiling, she nodded once.

"And I will make sure that she does," Christian added, ignoring Ana's glare. Clearing her throat, the doctor signed the bottom of the chart.

"Well, Ana. I am officially discharging you. Wait about an hour and then you'll be able to leave."

As soon as the doctor left, Ana glared at an innocent looking Christian.

"This, changes nothing. I meant what I said earlier. I'm tired, Christian, and I'm no longer interested in playing games."

Hands in his pockets, Christian walked until he was standing on the left side of the bed, looking down at her.

"I'm not playing any games. I want you to rest. I've already alerted Taylor, Sawyer, and Gail to your status. Gail was kind to unpack your bags, and place them back in our room, and in your closet. Where they belong."

Narrowing her eyes, Ana crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. I'm not staying in that condo with you anymore. I had my bags packed for a reason. I was heading to a hotel."

"I don't care what you meant. What I care about now is your well-being safety, and comfort. All of which is at home."

"You cannot hold me hostage!"

"I'm not holding you hostage! God, Ana. Because of my stupidity, I almost lost you. I almost lost our baby!"

Blinking back tears, she could see his own eyes redden. Looking away from him she spoke softly.

"You wouldn't have lost our baby. Yes, I was stressed out, but I wouldn't have blamed you, Christian."

Laughing without humor, Christian shook his head.

"You should. I would deserve it."

"No. You don't deserve it." Catching her eye, he was about to speak when Ana glared at him.

"Just like I don't deserve being lied to. Time and time again. That is why I will not be going home with you."

Caging her in the bed with his arms, Christian spoke lowly.

"Listen to me, Ana, and listen good. While I am sorry for lying to you, and continuously hurting you, you are my wife. Whom I love dearly. And I will not let you go. I will not let you stay at a hotel, and I will not allow you to put distance between the two of us."

Ana almost flew out of the bed, at his last comment.

"Allow?! What do you mean allow? Christian, maybe you haven't realized it yet, but I'm your wife! Not a piece of property, or a plaything you get to command. I'm only your wife when it's convenient. You can go to hell!"

"I've already been, trust me. Just the thought of losing you put my mind there." Looking away from him, Ana shook her head.

"I don't want to be married to you anymore."

"Lies." He snapped at her shocked face.

"I don't want to live with you anymore."

"Another lie. Wow, you're almost on my level of not telling the truth." Christian snarked. Looking around the room, she reached for the food tray and hauled it towards him, which he ducked.

"I could never be on your level. I don't have that much deceit in my body."

Clapping, Christian leaned back over Ana.

"It seems that I've underestimated you, Ana. You can be vindictive when need be."

"Please. You haven't seen anything, yet. But you'll find out when me and my child are gone."  
At that Christian narrowed his eyes.

"You, and the baby are not going anywhere. In case you forgotten, that child is mine as well."

"Oh? Now you want to be a daddy? Sure you don't want to go back to your doctor? Maybe he can perform an emergency vasectomy. You know, since your wife decided to talk back to you. Wouldn't want to offend your delicate sensibilities." Ana said, every bit of malice in her voice. Christian was both frustrated, and turned-on by Ana's anger, but even he knew that sex in this moment wouldn't fix their problems.

"Very good, Mrs. Grey. Even that had a bit of a sting to it."

"Stop calling me Mrs. Grey."

Whispering, he shook his head.

"Never."

Gripping his arms, Ana didn't know if she was pushing him away or pulling him closer. She tried, but was unable to keep the tears from her face.

"Ana. I'm an idiot. I love you, and I'm sorry. I know all I do is apologize to you, but I mean it. You are the only thing in my life I will ever truly fight for. You and my child. Nothing else matters to me, but the two of you."

"Then why do you keep hurting me so much?"

Sighing, Christian reached up with one hand to wipe away her tears.

_Here goes nothing._

"Because I'm a man who doesn't want his wife to know how weak he is. That the only reason he hides things from her is so that she doesn't see how damaged he really is. That having control in all aspects of his life was the only way he could exist. That keeping a strenuous hold and control on himself and his emotions kept his demons at bay every night." Gazing into his eyes, Ana could see the raw pain, but beyond that, she could also see the vulnerability in his eyes. Slowly but surely, he seemed to be trying to let Ana in.

"I don't trust you enough, Christian."

Closing his eyes, he nodded.

"I know. But I will keep trying until you do. I know I've said this all before, but please let me try. You have nothing to lose, but I do."

* * *

LOL. Ana was being straight savage with her husband. Well, let's see what Ana's going to do next. I love you all, and leave me a review! Have a happy weekend.

=)


	10. Chapter 10

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

After checking Ana out, the tense couple left the hospital, headed back to Escala. Throughout the entire car ride, Christian tried to engage Ana in conversation, but she did not say a word. Pulling up, Christian watched as Taylor frowned.

"What is it, Taylor?" Christian asked.

Setting his phone down, he sighed.

"Kate is here. She said that Ana requested that she wait for her while she packs. She received a message from her earlier." Stunned, Christian turned his gaze on a smirking Ana.

"Taylor, please leave us for a moment."

Once it was only the two of them, Christian shook his head as if to clear it.

"I thought-"

"You thought that I will fall into your arms after you admitted to the vasectomy? I know there is more you haven't told me, and I'm not naïve to think our problems will be fixed after your genuine, yet lacking apology."

Christian reeled as if he'd been slapped. Ana could see the hurt in his eyes, but she refused to back down. If Christian was serious about patching up their marriage, he needed to work on it, and soon. She was now carrying their child, and she refused to raise him or her in an environment that was toxic.

"Ana. I planned to talk more with you when we got home."

"How was I to know that, huh? You say these things, but you never follow through with them."

"I love you, Ana, and-"

"It's not enough."

Feeling chilled, Christian turned to face her fully.

"What? You told me-"

"I told you a lot of things. My naïve, optimistic self said a lot when we first got married. But I said those things because of the man you presented. Not of the man you've become."

"Become?"

"You have lied. Every day in this marriage you have lied. Christian, I know I'm not perfect, God knows it, but I have tried to be as upfront with you as I can. You have withheld everything from me-"

"Because I didn't want you to see how damaged I am!"

Shaking her head, Ana sighed.

"Christian. I don't care about image. I don't care about how you think you should be. I only want you to be yourself. I've only wanted you to be yourself. I'm not doing my job as your spouse if you feel the need to have to hide, and pretend."

"Ana, please. Please don't leave. We can work this out."

Sadly, she shook her head.

"I need some space. I need time to process." Grasping for straws, Christian spoke.

"Elena came by to tell me that she thought the child Leila had was mine. The child is six. I know it isn't mine, but I volunteered to have a DNA test to prove the child isn't mine."

Leaning her head against the headrest, Ana closed her eyes. Would this madness ever cease? Would Elena always be a fixture in their lives? Making a decision, Ana turned her hard gaze on him.

"Christian. Listen to me. I never did this before, and I'm sorry it has come to this. You have to choose. I know you said you cut off ties with Elena years ago. But she is still somehow in a fixture in your life. You said that you can't see what she did was child abuse, because you consented. You've always come to her defense and I'm tired. You have a choice to make. Either you cut out Elena from your life completely, or I divorce you, and take our child."

Eyed hardening, Christian practically shouted.

"You can't take my child from me!"

Hating what she was about to say, Ana spoke it because she needed Christian to know how serious she was about this entire situation.

"Christian. I can and will take my child. We know who would win. Once I announce how you still keep in contact with your sexual assaulter, no judge would deny me."

If Christian thought she was harsh before, nothing compares to the beast in front of him. Settling into his seat, Christian's walls began to come up.

"You know, Elena was right. She always told me to watch out for you. Told me you'd be the one to end me."

Eyes glittering with hatred, Ana spoke lowly.

"Well, I learned from the best."

Turning, Ana opened the car door, only to be stopped by his voice.

"You will not divorce me, Ana."

"Get rid of Elena and I might reconsider staying married to you."

Fast as a snake, Christian reached for her wrist.

"Where will you be staying? With Kate?"

Shaking her head, she said no.

"Ana. I don't care what you say, or how you mean it to hurt me. I love you too much, and I will spend every waking moment making it up to you. Please, tell me where you're staying."

When she didn't offer any other information, he raised a brow.

"Ana. Surely, I'm allowed to know where my pregnant wife is staying."

"I don't have to say anything to you, Christian."

Jumping out of the car, she kept her head high as she walked to the elevators to grab her belongings. She didn't want him to see her cry.

* * *

"Ana. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Nodding her head, Ana got out of Kate's SUV and turned towards the hotel. She smiled when the bellhop quickly grabbed her bags and placed them on the cart, which would take them to her room. Turning to her friend, who jumped out of her car, to hug her, she sighed.

"Ana. After everything you've told me, I really wish you would consider staying with Elliott and me. I mean, Ava, she's a cutie, and completely harmless. Her daddy on the other hand…" Giggling, Ana pulled away from her hug, and wiped her eyes.

"No, I'm fine. You need to be with your babies, and I need to be alone."

Understanding, Kate placed her hand on Ana's shoulder.

"I know. But I want you to know that whatever you decide I support. I can't guarantee that I won't cut Elena if I see her in the street, though."

"Kate!" Ana gasped, both shocked and amused.

"What? I can't help it. We're practically sisters. When Elliott finds out, it'll be an interesting day to say in the least." Both Kate and Ana shuddered at the thought. Both men would no doubt be fighting tooth and nail until it was resolved. That was what happened when you were in a close-knit family. Hearing a throat clear behind her, caused Ana to roll her eyes.

"I better go."

"Okay. Call me later?" Kate asked.

"I will."

As soon as her friend pulled off, Ana turned and followed the bell hop. She chose this hotel because it was grand, quiet, and safe. More importantly, it was expensive and she went into Christian's office and took one of his credit cards. She thought he should pay for everything she was doing. It was the man's fault she was here to begin with. So, she booked a suite in the heart of the city, with views that showed the entire skyline of beautiful Seattle. It even had room service from top of the line chefs in the city. Was wrong?

Yes.

Did she care?

No.

Was it petty?

Of course.

But it felt good, and right now, Ana didn't want to be responsible in her feelings. Once her bags were situated, she tipped the man and locked the door behind herself before sighing. She never thought when she became pregnant, she would be in a hotel room. But, Christian needed to prove to her that he was serious. If he really wanted her, if he really wanted them to be a true family, he would have to start acting like it.

"Okay blip. It's just you and me right now. What are we going to eat?"

* * *

"Sir. She's checked into the four seasons downtown. Top floor. Presidential suite." Eyebrows raised, he asked Taylor how he was able to acquire the information so fast. The man cleared his throat.

"She, um. She used your credit card."

What? He had his wallet on him the entire time. Not once did-

The office safe.

Taylor was expecting a complete outburst. He did not expect the man to start laughing in earnest. Leaning back in his chair, he shook his head at Ana's creativity.

_She wanted me to literally pay for her staying away from him. Well my love, the card has no limit, so swipe away._

"Taylor?"

Cautiously, he answered.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to deliver a note for me. I will call in what goes with it. Leave it at the front desk f the hotel. Make sure that Ana gets it."

"Yes, sir."

Once Christian sealed the note, he slid it over to Taylor.

"Oh, and Taylor? If you watch the hotel for the duration that Ana is gone, I will double your salary. If you need additional men, let me know."

Stunned, Taylor agreed to do security for Ana.

"Make sure she doesn't see you."

Smirking at that, Taylor quickly left. Leaning back in his chair, Christian smirked.

"That's how you want to play it Ana, then that's how we'll play it." Picking up the phone, he made a necessary call.

"Barney."

"Hey it's Christian. Look, I need you to find me the best P.I."

Clearing his throat, he spoke hesitantly.

"You're looking at him."

Surprised, Christian asked him to explain.

"With the pay you give me, I was able to open up my own PI agency. Since I more or less do the same for your company, I thought I would try my hand at it outside of work. Turns out, I'm just as good at Grey Enterprises, as I am for my own."

"Interesting. What is the name of your company?"

"P.I. Stone."

"Well. Since I have no time to search for a P.I. and you are the best at work, I want to hire your agency. Barney, I want your company on a personal retainer."

Eyes wide, Barney stuttered, "s-sir. I don't know what to say."

Standing, Christian walked over to the window.

"I have one stipulation. I only want your company representing mine. Only mine. You may continue in other cases, non-related to business."

"So, only Grey Enterprises, and regular humans?"

Rolling his eyes, Christian sighed.

"If you want to put it that way."

"But sir, I don't want to lose business, and I've been working with the J&G business-"

"Four million dollars. I will pay for the entire year. Four million dollars. Two now, the other two at the end of the year."

"Mr. Grey! That's a lot of money."

"I'm a wealthy man. Besides, it's just money. I'll make it back in several months. So, do we have a deal?"

Without thought, Barney answered.

"Yes."

Satisfied, Christian thanked him.

"Tomorrow come into my office. I'll have HR draw something up, and you and I can both sign your new contract. Now, since you're my new P.I. I need you to do something for me. I need all of the information you can gather on a Leila Williams, and an Elena Lincoln. Every bit of information, even if it includes me."

"Any timeframe you need this information by?"

"By the end of this month. Oh, and Barney? The more illicit, and damaging information you have on Elena Lincoln, the better."

"Sir?"

"I want her completely destroyed."

* * *

Uh-Oh. It's on now! Leave me a review ladies!

=)


	11. Chapter 11

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Sighing exasperatedly, the man in the dark blue wind jacket nodded to the documents in hand.

"Did you read the entire notice? You have twenty days to repay the loans for all of your three shops. Failure to do so will result in more fines, not to mention possible, jail time."

Eyes wide, Elena kept glancing from the notice, to the stoic looking man, wondering what on earth was happening.

"You can't be serious. I'm expected to pay ten million dollars in less than twenty days? How am I going to produce that much capital?"

"Look, lady, I'm just the messenger. Please contact the number listed here." Reaching over, the man handed Elena a gray card. Elena instantly knew who is was from.

**Christian Grey**

**CEO of Grey Enterprises**

**206\. 579. 4422**

Inwardly seething, Elena threw the papers in the corner, as soon as the man left. She knew she had to come up with some plan to counteract.

"This is how we are playing now, Christian? I will-" Elena was interrupted when one of her hair stylists came rushing into her office. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the girl.

"What is it?"

Gasping, she pointed to the television mounted in the corner of her office.

"It's on the television. Christian Grey is standing with a Leila Williams. I think they are talking about you!"

Blood running cold, Elena practically dove for the remote, turning to the channel the young woman instructed.

"…I'm Aaron Stone, and if you are just tuning in, Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises has just put together an impromptu press conference concerning one of his former business partner Elena Lincoln, and Leila Williams, a former ex-girlfriend. Let's switch over to the live coverage."

Feeling dread in the pit of her stomach, Elena sank to the couch located in the corner of her room, waiting for Christian to speak. Striding to the podium, in an all-black suit, he cleared his throat before studying each member of the press. Then, he spoke. To his right, was a striking woman with coal black hair that fell to waves down her back. She looked nervous, and tired at the same time.

"Good afternoon. I do not wish to take up all of your time. I'm sure you have other places to be, and I have a billion-dollar company to run."

At that, the press chuckled a bit before he continued.

"There have been some rumors. Rumors circulating about my character. As you all know, I could care less what anyone has to say about me, or what they believe I do in my spare time. But when these attacks cause my wife. My expectant wife, pain, confusion, and instability, certain measures must be taken."

At that, a low murmur could be heard going through the crowd, and if possible, more flashes went off. The press knew the Grey family was very private. For Christian to suddenly announce his wife's pregnancy was a big deal.

"I was approached by a former business partner of mine. A silent partner. Elena Lincoln. She was one of the benefactors who loaned me the money to start-up my company. I have since then paid her back in full, and by mutual agreement, decided to end our arrangement."

Snorting, Elena turned up the television, waiting to hear what else Christian would say.

"Days ago, Mrs. Lincoln visited me at my office. She informed me that a woman I used to date, was pregnant with my child. I was stunned to hear such news seeing as how I always took preventive measures to ensure that would never happen. To end all potential rumors, and upon Ms. Williams consent, the two of us went to have a DNA test days ago. The test came back this morning, stating that I am not the child's father. Furthermore, Ms. Williams has admitted to being used by Mrs. Lincoln, in order to gain more monetary gain from myself, and my company. The deal had been made, with the intent that Ms. Williams would receive forty percent, which she would use to care for her son. Although her actions were deplorable, I commend Ms. Williams for coming forward, and exposing the truth of my former partner's actions, and has since, been paid for her efforts."

All at once, reporters started shouting questions. Christian only raised his hand, waiting for everyone to be silent before continuing.

"I want it known that the only woman for me, and the only woman I will ever love will be my wife, Anastasia Rose Steele, Grey. The only children I will ever have will only come from her. I pity anyone who threatens or comes after my family, or wife. I am here to formally renounce all business dealings with a Mrs. Lincoln, and anyone associated with her. I have no interest in doing business with people who have no intention of using deception to bend me in order to get what they want. Thank you. Now, I will allow Ms. Williams to say a few words." Christian Grey's steely gaze ran over everyone in the room, before turning, and speaking to his head of security. Tucking her hair behind her head, she began to speak.

"I thank you all for being here. I asked Mr. Grey if I could say a few things, and I want to help clear his name." Suddenly, tears welled in Leila's eyes.

"I am absolutely appalled at my behavior. What I did was wrong. I knew it then, and I know it now. Mr. Grey and I were together several years before. I thought we would go longer, but Mr. Grey, and I weren't on the same time frame at that time. I respected his wishes, and we split amicably. I was a bit saddened, and upset, and met a man months later only to wind up pregnant. I am ashamed that I even agreed to her plan, and even more embarrassed that I got involved within a married couple. All sons should have mothers they are proud of. That is what I want my son to think of me. I wish both Mr. and Mrs. Grey health and happiness in their marriage, and with their future child."

Turning away from the podium, Leila followed the security men, with Christian behind her. Suddenly, the broadcast turned back to the main news anchor.

"Well, you heard it here. Mr. Grey held a press conference to set straight the rumor mill along with announcing the birth of his child with his wife of six years, Mrs. Anastasia Grey. When we return, we will go more in-depth of his former business partner, and the Grey's plan for Mrs. Lincoln."

Turning off the television, Elena shook her head in disbelief. Not only, did Christian try to take away her business, but he even got that stupid Leila on his side to announce it to the world! Now everyone would know her business. Not to mention her husband. Elena glanced to her desk, where her phone was ringing non-stop. Elena could also hear her shop out front was completely silent. Suddenly, a knock at her door, caused her to look up, and gasp aloud at her husband standing there in barely contained anger.

"Elena. We need to talk."

….

Staring at the television screen, Ana's eyes glistened at what was happening.

The baby wasn't Christian's.

Leila admitted to having been involved in trying to take down Christian.

Elena was once again showing her true colors.

Ever since the conference, Ana's cell phone hadn't stopped ringing. Her parents, Christian's parents, his siblings, Kate, even Hannah. She checked the voice messages, and wasn't surprised to hear her father wanting to know the meaning of the conference, his siblings giving her moral support, his mother and father understanding that this could cause more stress in Ana's life, and Hannah being a good business partner as well as friend.

But she didn't want to hear anything just yet.

Turning off the television, she shook her head. To be honest, Ana is glad that Christian is doing what is necessary to be in their child's life. Before, he would have tried to shrug it off. But Ana can see that he is taking her threats seriously. He knew that press conference would cost Mrs. Lincoln tons of money, and destroy her working relationships, which she couldn't be more thrilled.

"It couldn't happen to a nice person," she thought with a smirk. But as happy as she was to see the wicked witches reign end, it still didn't fix things completely between her and Christian. The man lied about a vasectomy, lied about a lot of other things, and Ana had to find out on television that some woman was claiming that he was the child's father! all lies, of course, but he still didn't come to her. She'd been staying at the lavish hotel for the past five days, and had no intention of leaving anytime soon. She ran up the bill with ordering expensive foods, and spa treatments, uncaring the cost, because she wanted to. She didn't care if it sounded terrible, but she was tired of always doing the right thing.

Her husband did whatever he wanted without her input, so why should she start? Did she love Christian? Absolutely. But she was tired of being treated like a doormat. She was always the last to know whenever something important was happening in his life, and it was getting old. She could never see herself being with anyone else, however, she would leave him completely if it meant having confidence in herself, and her own decisions. She would always want Christian with a passion that was almost raw in nature, but she would not stick around if he wasn't being honest. So, for now, she would sit, and wait. If her husband decided to change for the better, they would move forward. But, for now, she would move on with her life, and prepare for her baby.

Ana didn't realize she was watching the television for that long, and stood. Stretching out stiff muscles, she thought about starting to order her dinner. Pulling up Chinese menu online of her favorite place, she was about to call it in, when the room phone rang. Without thinking twice, she jogged over to it, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"How's the room? I'm sure my credit card is suffering enough for it as we speak."

Chuckling darkly, Ana spoke.

"Oh, you know. Just being the gold-digger that everyone thinks me to be. Why be a theory, when you can be the real thing? I think tomorrow I'll go but a Maserati."

"Buy two."

"His and hers?"

"You bet. As a matter of fact, I'll come by. We can drive them together."

Snorting, Ana declined.

"No. I really don't want to see your face right now, Christian."

"Well, I want to see yours. Tell me, how's my child?"

Ana was irritated that his comment, made her all warm inside.

"The same. Glad to have some peace. Probably sleeping now that I'm not so stressed or agitated."

Ana knew that was a low blow, but she no longer cared. He hurt her, and she was still hurting.

"That was a low blow. But, I admit to deserving that."

"What? Christian admitting to something? How novel. Quick, someone call the press? Too late, he already did."

Sighing, Christian sat back in his chair.

"Ah. You saw it, then?"

"I did."

Taking a sip of his drink, he waited for Ana to continue, but was surprised she didn't elaborate.

"What? No comment on what I said?"

"Why would I have a comment on what you said? It's the truth, right?"

"Yes."

"Then what should I say? Oh, you didn't expect for me to come running back to your arms after you cleared that up, did you? Well Christian, let me be the first to tell you, that's not going to happen. What you did is something that should have been done eons ago. You won't hear a good job from me, for doing what you were supposed to do. You are a man, aren't you?"

Gritting his teeth, Christian was startled by the sting in Ana's voice. She was not impressed with only his conference. To be fair, his father, and brother told him this would happen.

_Son, you're dealing with a different Ana. Before, it was just her. Now, it's her and your child. She won't take anything anymore. But, that's a mother. Always making sure to protect her child, even at the risk of her own happiness._

"Nothing to say, Mr. Grey?" Ana mocked.

"Actually, I do have something to say."

"What is it?"

"Just that I love you."

Closing her eyes. Ana sat in the chair by the phone, and said nothing. She expected Christian to call, but was surprised it took him this long to do so. She saw Taylor the last two days whenever she left the hotel, and had to refrain from rolling her eyes when she saw him accompanied with two other men. She also knew her husband knew where she was. But, for right now, Ana didn't mind. She just didn't want to share the same space as the man. She was about to hang up, when he spoke.

"I know your about to hang up, but please wait. You don't have to say anything. I'll do all the talking." Running her hands through her hair, she waited.

"When I first met you, I was scared out of my mind. You were so beautiful to me. Kind, loyal to a fault, and seemingly untouched by the world. I thought at the time, a woman such as her would never be interested in a man like me."

Eyes wide, Ana listened as Christian revealed some of his thoughts. She'd never heard him talk this way.

"Ana, before I met you, I had been on countless dates. I could see every one of them wanted me for my money, or what I could offer them. But never you. No, you were always asking about my family, or what fun event did I do when we weren't together. For the first time in my life, I had no real leg to stand on. Without the use of my money. Without that to hide behind, I was just a man. A man, who had nothing to offer such an intelligent woman. So, what did I do? I tried to push you away. Tried to dissuade you from wanting romantic words, and gestures. I told you I couldn't give them to you but that was a lie. It wasn't that I couldn't. It was that I was afraid. So afraid of exposing myself in that way. I'd never done that in the past, and I was terrified of what it would mean if I did. You are so much more than just pretty words, Ana, and I did what I feared all along. I pushed you away."

At that, tears ran down Ana's cheeks. She had no words because for the first time in a long time, Christian actually revealed some of his true self.

"Christian," Ana started through her tears.

"I know. I won't say anymore. But I had to tell you, Ana. I had to tell you, that although I know you're angry at me, and don't know how our marriage will go, I love you. I will always love you, and our child. But I know I screwed up, and I have to rectify my mistakes. I have to show you, that I'm serious this time. So, you and the baby can come home for good." Sniffling, Ana spoke quickly.

"I have to go."

"I know."

Quietly, Ana placed the phone down. Wiping her eyes, she stood trying to get her bearings.

"Your daddy says pretty words, but he has to mean it, baby."

* * *

And I'm stopping there. Round one of Ana vs. Christian is over. LOL leave me a review ladies! Love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG. (Just this plot)

* * *

Ana was leaving a new sandwich shop she'd been dying to try when she spotted her estranged husband not two feet from her.

"Christian," she said lightly, trying not to draw too much attention to them.

"Ana," he said quietly. "I come in peace," he joked, trying to diffuse the situation. Stepping closer, she asked what he was doing here.

"Honest to God I was having lunch across the street with a few potential investors. I saw you walk in not too long ago, and when it was over, I thought it would be nice to say hello."

Ana hadn't seen the man since she left the hospital, which had been almost a week ago, and was surprised to feel this sudden desire to see more of him.

_Man, he looked good._

He was dressed head to toe in Armani. All black, no tie. She loved when he wore all black. It gave him an even more handsome appearance, but more on the sinister side.

_God, this man is trying to kill me!_

"Well, hello. You look, um good." Blushing at her lame comment she noticed that he smiled a bit before gesturing to her.

"You look beautiful. Beautiful, and glowing."

She smiled slightly, before glancing over at Taylor ruefully.

"Hey, Taylor."

Smiling sheepishly, he nodded once to her.

"Mrs. Grey." Turning to Christian, he gestured that he would be waiting in the car. As soon as the door shut, Christian turned his full attention to Ana.

"I miss you."

Blinking back tears, she wrapped her arms around her waist. She wanted to say that she missed him as well. But, she didn't want to fold too soon. She did so much of that, and Christian practically ran her over. Instead, she pulled her purse strap higher on her shoulder.

"It was good seeing you. I better head on back."

Before Ana could take another step, Christian spoke quietly.

"You know when I was fourteen Grace said I tried to kill myself?"

Gasping, Ana unconsciously stepped closer.

"What? Why?"

Sighing, he continued.

"I honestly don't know. I can't even remember it. Grace said she got up one night, and I was sitting in the kitchen. I was staring into space, and at first, she thought I was awake. She called my name, but she said I didn't answer. She said that was when she realized I was sleep walking through the house. My mother was so scared when all of a sudden, I reached into the kitchen counter near the stove, grabbed a knife, and held it to my throat. She screamed my father's name, and that didn't even pull me from my thoughts."

Horrified, Ana placed a hand over her mouth. Shaking her head, she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Christian," she started. He smiled self-deprecatingly.

"I um. My mother said that I kept saying over and over why didn't my mother love me. Why didn't my father love me. By now, Carrick was worried and went to grab his phone, while Grace kept repeating how much they loved him. My father said that later on they realized I was talking about the woman who birthed me, and the man who left her." Reaching up, Ana ran her hand over his cheek. Turning to her warmth, Christian closed his eyes.

"For a week I did that, and all of a sudden, my parents said I stopped. It was like I told myself that this was no longer an option."

"How do you think you were able to stop it?"

"With therapy. My parents put in cameras in the house so that they could record anything they missed. We discussed it in family therapy. They told me when I was twelve that my mother overdosed. They said I had no reaction when I was first told. The therapist thought that was my way of processing the information."

Ana could see that. Being a quiet child, he probably had no way to express how he felt. And if he did, he probably thought that Grace and Carrick would give up on him.

"They would have loved you anyway, Christian. No matter what you did, or did not say."

She could see his eyes mist over, before he spoke.

"Ana. How was I supposed to bring a child into my life? I could barely keep my own mind straight. It wasn't until I was eighteen that I heard about a vasectomy. Elena and I, well-"

"Tell me," she whispered. He nodded once before continuing.

"Elena was showing me different things. A lot of different things. The type of scenes was becoming more intense, especially with the women, and I thought to myself that a child wouldn't, or shouldn't be involved. I guess in my subconscious I knew it was wrong, but I didn't know how to stop. I didn't know how to get out. I just kept going, because somehow, it felt like living."

Ana felt like she could slap Elena right at this moment. As a matter of fact, if she saw her again, she knew she couldn't be held accountable for what she might do.

"Did you have any more of those thoughts of suicide?"

"No. As I said, I never went through it again. I did have feelings of self-doubt, like any other hormonal teenage boy, but I think that was about it. Just anger, and aggression. But Ana. How could a woman such as yourself ever love someone as damaged as I was? As I am?"

Ana had to will the tears in her eyes to stop. Seeing Christian this way, so vulnerable, and open was all she really wanted. People could have the money, and all the diamonds. All she wanted was the man.

"Christian. It was never about what you had. Surely, you know that by now. It's always been you. Just you. And I would have loved him the same."

Studying her eyes, Ana could see that Christian didn't have as much faith in himself, as she once thought.

"Everyone deserves to be human. To have human moments. Even the great Christian Grey." She added, relieved to see him offer a genuine smile at that."

Running her hand over his smooth jawline, Ana studied his eyes. So, open, and honest. Unlike before. Moving his lips to her palm, he pressed his lips to her skin.

"You've been taking care of yourself?"

Nodding, she moved to pull her hand away, before he grabbed her wrist. Gently pulling her closer, he spoke.

"When is the doctor's appointment?"

Reaching up, she placed her hands over her stomach before smiling a bit.

"Next Monday. 4pm."

"Good. I'll be there. How have you been feeling?"

Shrugging, she glanced around the busy street.

"Hungry, tired." _Horny, _she silently added. Holding his hand up, he smiled.

"May I?"

Nodding, she closed her eyes, when his hand moved to rest atop hers.

"Obviously it's too soon to feel anything. But, it makes me happy knowing he or she is safe, and happy inside. Becoming even more loveable for me."

While Ana was speaking, Christian was become more entranced with her words, and how content she seemed.

"Ana, I thought you couldn't be more beautiful. That was until today. Until this moment. Now, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful woman that the one standing in front of me."

Blushing at the compliment, Ana sighed.

"Thank you, Christian."

"You're welcome, wife."

Ana shivered at that. She always loved how he would call her wife. Especially when they were first married. As if he could sense her thoughts, he said, "You know. I was thinking earlier. There were a lot of things I stopped doing some years after we were married. Like calling you wife."

"We stopped doing a lot of things we used to do, Christian. But I don't blame it all on you."

"Really? Because it feels like it's all my fault."

At that, Ana said no.

"Christian. It wasn't just you. Do you ever think that we should have never gotten married? That maybe we just-"

"Never."

"Never?"

"No. You see, I've always thought you were it for me, Ana. And I thought I had to do whatever it took to keep you. Lie, present a different image, whatever. As long as the end result was you. It's not right, but it's what I believed. You are too good of a woman. And I am selfish enough to want you even if I'm causing you pain," Christian said fiercely, pulling her closer. His words shouldn't have moved her, but they did. She didn't realize she was crying until he wiped away her tears.

Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek, before whispering in her ear.

"I can't sleep without you. I can't eat, and I can't focus. I miss being inside you, and I miss being around you. It's not fair to say these things, but I can't play fair when it comes to you, Ana. Tell me you think of coming home."

Pulling away, she wrapped her arms around herself. Before she could reply, he spoke again.

"I've been looking at houses."

At that, Ana paused. She noticed he looked a bit nervous, and waited for him to continue.

"I, uh, was thinking about the baby. I spoke with one of the secretaries at my company. They said that babies enjoy, and need lots of light. She said there needs to be life. I was looking at homes that would offer that.

"Christian," Ana said, touched by what he was doing.

"I can send you over some of the homes I was looking at. If they aren't what you want, I can have a home built. From the ground, up. Anything you want."

She could see that he was serious. But, so was she.

"I need to know Christian, that if I'm thinking of coming home that it will be different. I cannot go back to the way things were. I have too much self-respect for myself to keep going back to a toxic environment. I won't have it for our child."

"I know. I just need to know you'll think of coming back home. To me."

"I need some time."

Nodding, he said okay, which surprised, Ana. He smiled sadly at her reaction.

"It's terrible that you think I wouldn't give you that. It makes me feel even more of a cad to have put you through so much stress. I love you, Ana. Please remember that."

Stepping back, she cleared her throat.

"I should be going."

"Okay. Do you need anything from me?"

_Yeah, sex._

Ana was always an easy read, so he could see the desire in her eyes she tried so valiantly to hide. Her desire always triggered his own.

"Ana," he said huskily.

Biting her lip, she shook her head.

"I have to go."

* * *

We're getting someone people! Finally! LOL leave me a review! Love you all


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey. It's been a while. So, I'm changing the game up a bit. Hope you like what I'm doing.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG (just this plot)

* * *

_Three months later..._

Ana had been estranged from her husband for three months. Well, technically four. Everyday he'd call her, and tell her about his day. She found out that he was going to counseling, that he was trying to become a better person, and that he cut all ties with Elena, and the whole S&M lifestyle-even though he stopped that when they were married-he came with her to most of her doctor's appointments, and yesterday, when they found out the sex of the baby, that they were having a boy, Christian's eyes widened in delight. She saw his eyes glisten, and he looked at her as if she hung the moon and stars.

Her parents, as well as Christian's parents were team Switzerland. While both parties could see why Ana left, both sets of parents knew that in order to move forward, both of them had to want to move in that direction. The baby was something that needed to be settled, as did their marriage. Her father invited her countless times to stay with them, as did Christian's family. But, Ana was content being in the hotel. Three weeks ago, Ana found a new therapist, and they both went together. Christian could continue to have his sessions with Flynn, but as for couples, she wanted to find someone else. They talked, hashing out everything. The therapist told Christian that Ana needed to feel ready to come home, and that she wasn't making a big mistake. There was sadness in his eyes, but Christian understood. His easy acceptance, thawed out her heart somewhat. More than that, now that she was over her first trimester, she found herself horny.

All day, every day.

She was going out of her mind with hormones, and she knew the only way to relieve it was her husband. She tried masturbation, but that wasn't satisfying enough.

_Not when you had the real, big-_

"Ugh!" Throwing the covers off herself, she glanced in the mirror, smiling faintly at her reflection. Her skin was glowing, and her hair seemed thicker. What put the smile on her face however, was the slight bulge in her stomach. She was already pretty small, so the bump was very noticeable. Even Christian seemed delighted to see their child growing inside of her.

Christian.

Naked.

Sex.

Swallowing her pride, and knowing it was wrong, Ana pulled on her hoodie, shoes, and sweat pants, deciding to head to the condo.

* * *

Christian heard the elevator ping, signaling someone coming into his home. Padding barefoot from his office, his eyes widened when he saw Ana looking around. He was surprised to see her here, and he made sure she knew it.

"Ana?" he questioned. Turning suddenly, she let her eyes rove hungrily over his barely covered body. He was wearing black silk sleep pants that hung low on his hips. His chest was still chiseled, looking to be carved out of marble, and his lips. His lips were still full, and wonderful and-

Was he saying something?

"Huh?"

Walking closer, he smiled gently at her.

"I said are you okay? Is something wrong with you, or the baby?"

Shaking her head dumbly, she watched as his eyes landed on her middle, before moving back to her face.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his hands. Nodding, she watched as he placed his warm hands on her stomach. He smiled as he kept moving his hand about, and it was when he moved his hands to her hips, that she groaned before pulling him close to her, and kissing him as passionately as she'd been dreaming for the last several weeks. Stunned, Christian's eyes were wide when Ana placed her lips on his, but they closed slowly, before he groaned aloud. Reaching behind her, he gripped her backside, pulled her into him. He noted that she had more of a butt, and it caused him to inwardly smile.

_Stop this!_

Irritated at his conscience, Christian heaved a sigh, before reluctantly pulling away from Ana's lips. He noted that her eyes were closed, and her lips were wet. It took everything in him not to dive back into her welcoming arms. But, he had to stop.

"Ana. Ana?" he called out gently, waiting for her to come to. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Baby-"

"I know I shouldn't be here. That we are working on our problems, and sex won't fix it. But, the therapist said to tell you how I'm feeling, and I can't stay silent any longer. I love you, Christian. I always have, and always will. I was so hurt when I found out you were keeping all those secrets from me. It brings up so many insecurities of mine."

Leading her over to the couch, he made sure she was settled before grabbing her hand and pulling it to his mouth. Kissing it, he listened as she continued to speak.

"When I met you, I thought you hung the moon and stars. Not only were you handsome, but you were intelligent, smart, and driven. You had skeletons in your closet, but who doesn't? when I compared myself to you, I felt inadequate."  
"Ana. You were never inadequate. When I first saw you, I thought you were a very beautiful young woman. A bit uncoordinated, but still." He breathed in relief when he saw her smile before continuing.

"Before you, I met a lot of women. You know how. But they were all practiced, and resigned. You had this innocence about you, that made you even more alluring. In the beginning, I compared myself to you, and found myself. Short. I would often wonder why you ever gave me a chance."

"Christian-"

"No. I will not let you continue to berate yourself. You are a wonderful, smart, sexy woman. You are my wife, and the mother to my son. There is nothing I wouldn't do, or anywhere I wouldn't go for you. Ana, you own me. All parts of me. My way of dealing with pain wasn't a healthy one. Even now, when I think back to the twisted relationship I had with Elena, I know that if my son were ever in that predicament, I would have been out for blood. I understood what you were saying to me, but it was as if I wasn't truly digesting it."

Squeezing his fingers, she spoke quietly.

"I could see that. When we were first married, I could see the doubt on your face. On some level, you knew it was wrong, but you still protected her."

At that, Christian smiled sadly.

"Well, I was a victim of Stockholm Syndrome." Gazing into Ana's eyes, Christian reached over with his free hand, and smoothed a wayward strand of hair from her cheek.

"I love you, Ana. I will show you every day how much. I've already said this in therapy, but I have severed all ties with Elena. Leila is living upstate with her son, and family, and is also seeking help. She tried to contact me, but I sent her one letter. I expressed my regret of how badly everything turned out, but that I was committed to my wife. I also told her that I was glad she was seeking the help she needed, but to no longer contact me."

Ana was surprised Christian went through those lengths.

"What about Elena?" She asked quietly. At that, Christian snorted.

"Right now? Last, I heard she was fighting her husband in court for half of everything. He wants a divorce, and she is trying to hold on. He's the only thing that will keep her from destitution. However, that is no longer my concern."

Setting her hand by her side, he placed it on her stomach.

"My concern, is my lovely wife, and our son. I just want you to give me that chance. One more, Ana. I promise I won't let you down."

Taking a deep breath, Ana stared into his honest eyes. She could see that he was telling the truth. His remorse, pain, and pleas were all mirrored on his face. The difference between then and now, is that Christian seemed to be more settled. It filled Ana with joy to know that finally, she would get the husband she needed and the father her son deserved. Blinking back tears, she cupped his face in her hands.

"It's not just me you'll have to prove this too. It's my parents."

At that, Christian groaned, before resting his forehead on hers.

"Don't remind me. your father has called me every name under the book, except my real name. Part of me wants it to continue to see if he runs out of words."

At that, Ana giggled.

"You want him to continue hating you?"

Shrugging, Christian ran his hands over her thighs.

"As long as I have your mother on my side, all is well. I can bribe her into talking with Ray to consider liking me again."

At that, Ana lightly hit his chest. Christian caught her hand, before bringing it to his lips. He could see the instant desire that flickered in her eyes.

"Tell me something, Ana."

Eyeing him warily, she nodded.

"Did you come here because you needed me?" At that, she bit her lip before giving a slight shake of her head.

"Yes. Christian-"

"Good. Because I need you too. But, I don't want to make any rash moves. That seems to be our forte. I want to do this right, and I know you do as well. Ana, tell me really. What will it take to bring you back home?"

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL we're going to stop here. What will it take? Wanted to do a time jump, catch us up on the story so to speak. Love you all, and please leave me a review, it makes my day/night!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey I'm back! I completed my five-day challenge. It was a challenge to see if you could do a group exercise class a day. LOL I'm beat. I only did four out of the five, but I killed it! No, like I literally killed my legs LOL. Anyways, I'm back!

All mistakes are my own.

Did you check out my little novella? If not, you should

Let's read!

* * *

_What will it take to bring you back home?_

For the last several minutes, those were the only words echoing in her brain. She could see the earnest look on his face, and it took everything inside of her not to melt into a puddle. She couldn't help it, she was weak when it came to one Christian Grey.

"Christian." Turning around to face him fully, she pulled him closer, until his face was only an inch away from hers.

"Make love to me. that's what it will take."

Christian studied her eyes, to see if that was what she really wanted. The fire in her eyes was answer enough. Groaning, Christian crushed his mouth to hers, delighting in her sigh, as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Snatching his mouth from hers, he stood. Mouth open in shock, Ana was ready to fight the man.

"Christian! Why on earth did you stop? Listen, I-"

Ana's voice was lost when he picked her up as if she weighed nothing, and headed to the stairs.

"Christian, put me down. I'm not as light as I used to be."

Hushing her, he kissed her cheek.

"Nonsense. You are still light as ever. The only thing that has changed is you are now carrying my son. My son, Ana." Christian beamed as he spoke the words, once again gazing at Ana in wonder. She returned his smile, glad to see he was proud of their future child. She ran her hand absently over her stomach.

"He is growing. Soon we'll have a little boy to spoil. Are you ready for all that?" she asked. Walking into their room, he set her down gently on the bed, before kneeling at her feet. He took off her shoes, as he spoke.

"Yes. I cannot wait to meet my son. The child we created because we loved each other so very much."

Tears welled in Ana's eyes at his simple statement. Her sniffle, brought his eyes back to hers. Alarmed, he cupped her face.

"What is it, Ana? Is something wrong? Should we head to the doctor?" Shaking her head, she wiped her tears.

"No. I'm fine. It's nothing but these darn hormones. I'm telling you, if I'm not eating, I'm crying my eyes out." Amused, and relieved, Christian lifted up her shirt, placing a kiss on her round stomach.

"Hey. Try to be easy on your mother. She will need all her strength to deal with daddy."

Giggling, Ana ran her hand through his hair, as he placed feather-light kisses on her stomach. Sliding her shirt further up her chest, Ana raised her arms, so he could easily pull off the soft top. He groaned aloud at the sight. Ana was never small-chested. However, this pregnancy made her breasts look even more spectacular. Ana saw where his eyes were resting, and smirked.

"See something you like?" she asked coyly. Nodding, he cupped her lace-covered breasts, kneading them gently. Lowering his mouth, he kissed each one, before quickly removing her bra. She gasped as his hands touched her sensitive, and tender breasts, and hissed, when he squeezed.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he whispered across her flushed skin.

"No. they're just overly sensitive. I can barely put my bra on." Raising dark eyes to hers, he spoke huskily.

"Then don't. Wear any bras, I mean."

Eyebrow raised, she waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she spoke.  
"What about when I go out?"

"What about it? Ana, if it hurts, and you're in pain, then don't wear it. You should be comfortable all the time. Besides, they are quite wonderful," he added, tongue in cheek. Rolling her eyes, she ran her hands over his chest.

"They're big. Bigger than most." Christian noted she seemed embarrassed, and he hadn't the faintest clue why.

"And that's bad because...? Ana. You are a pregnant woman. A beautiful, sexy, intelligent pregnant woman. Even now, you look like some kind of fertility goddess. No one will care." Before she could elaborate further, Christian took one into his mouth, and sucked.

Hard.

Arching into his mouth, Ana half sighed, and screamed.

"Christian! I'm coming!"

It'd been so long, and just the thought of Christian's hands, and mouth on her body caused her to orgasm. Christian noted that Ana was more responsive than usual, and if possible, it made him harder.

"God, Ana. You drive me insane." Wrapping her legs around his kneeling body, Ana mewled when he switched breasts, and started his hard, then soft sucking. She gripped his hair tighter, and she felt herself becoming wetter from his touch. Pulling away, Christian slid his hands under her tights, ripping the thin material apart. He kissed down her stomach, to her core, inhaling the sweet, unique scent that was his wife.

Spreading her lips, he licked around her clit, which caused her to moan loudly, before falling back onto the bed. She was keening, as he gently bit on the ball of nerves. Her toes were curled, her heart was racing, and she felt as if she would go out of her mind.

"Baby, you taste so good. And you're so wet."

Biting her lip, she could only whimper as he circled her entrance, before sliding one, then two fingers inside of her.

"So, tight. That's it. Come for me, baby."

Tears were welling in her eyes at how good Christian's fingers felt inside of her. She felt herself coming again, and moaned through her second orgasm. Christian's fingers, were soaked, but he loved every minute of it. Ana always needed him, but to see her completely gone, in another dimension over wanting pleasure was his undoing. Standing, he wrestled briefly with his pants, before stroking his member.

"I want you to come over my cock, Ana. I want you to come again, and again. All night. But first, I need you on your hands and knees."

Still slightly breathless from her last release, she nodded before turning around. She glanced at him over her shoulder, and licked her lips, when she saw him stroking his cock.

"Put it in me, baby. Put your cock inside of me."

If Christian was surprised, he didn't show it, but silently he was. Ana was every inch a tigress, and Christian was more than happy to be her victim.

"Yeah? How bad do you want it?" he asked, taunting her. he slid it between her cheeks, allowing her natural slickness, to add even more slip to his cock. Biting her lip at the sheer torture he was putting her through, she screamed his name again.

"Christian! I need it bad. So, bad, baby."

Circling her entrance with the head of his cock, he leaned over her. whispering in her ear, he spoke.

"Can you take it, Ana? All of me in one go? Can you? Or are you all just talk," he added. Ana's eyes narrowed as she pushed back onto his cock, smirking at his surprised groan.

"Yes. I can take all of you. But can you take all of me?" she questioned, swiveling her hips a bit. Steadying her body with his hands, he pulled out, only to slam back inside of her. Arching into his body, Ana's hands dug into the sheets, as Christian set up a slow, yet steady rhythm. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as he would speed up, then slow down. Ana felt herself coming again, and could barely warn the man.

"Christian!" was all she shouted, before she came again, coating his cock. Christian knew he couldn't hold off any longer. It'd been a long time since he'd been inside his wife, and as usual, she was able to drive him to the brink of insanity.

"Ana!" was all he could muster, before he too, came. Gasping for breath, he gently pulled out of her, before flopping ungracefully beside her. Turning slightly to him, she smiled, before kissing her lips. He moaned as she pulled away, and closed his eyes as she kissed down his body. He thought she would stop, once she reached his chest. But, he should've known. His eyes flew open as she began to suck on his cock. Now it was his turn for his head to fall back into the bed.

"Ana, I don't think I can-"

Pulling away with a pop, she moaned at the taste of the two of them.

"Yes. Yes, you can, Christian. I want to ride your cock, and you will allow me to do that. You asked what I wanted, well this is it. I want you. All the time. At my disposal. Do you think you can handle that?" she questioned, stroking his thick, long length. She was pleased to see how quickly he was once again standing at attention. Christian felt as if his eyes would bug out of his head.

_Who was this crazed, oversexed woman, and what did she do with my wife?_

Swallowing, he watched as she kneeled before she sat astride him, slowly taking every inch of him back into her warmth.

"Unless, of course, you find yourself not up for the job," she added, loving the instant heat in his gaze.

"Or what? You'll find someone else for the job?"

Not answering him, she only moved her hips, before grinding onto him harder, causing both of them to cry out in satisfaction. Gripping her backside, he slapped it, causing her to jump.

"Come on, then. Ride it, Ana. Ride my cock. And don't stop unless I say to."

Placing her hands on his chest, she bit back.

"I will stop when I want to, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it, Christian."  
Moving his hands to her breasts, he pulled on her nipples, causing her to become even wetter.

"There isn't anything I can do about it, baby?" he smirked. Just as bold, Ana reached back, and squeezed his balls, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips, before biting on them.

"Like I said. I will do what I want, and when I want. Right now, I want to do you. Do you understand?" Not willing to concede yet, he refused to answer. That was until she raked her hands down his chest.

And kissed that spot on his neck.

And gripped his balls even tighter.

"I understand!" he shouted out, unable to withstand too much of her wonderful torture.

_What a way to go, though._

"Good." Leaning back, Ana rested her hands on his strong muscular thighs, and moved his hard length in and out of her. Christian kept his eyes locked on hers, as she moved his body the way she wanted.

The way she needed.

It was then that he understood. Ana needed him, but she was no longer going to sit back, and let him set the pace. From now on, she would determine the speed.

_I can hear you, love. I can hear you, loud and clear. Never again, Ana. Never again._

He hoped his eyes were able to convey that he was hers. That as long as she wanted him, he would do whatever she wanted, give her whatever she needed. Speeding up a bit, Ana moved her hands from his thighs, back to his chest, he could see her energy wavering, and he slid his hands around her lower back for support. He wanted to take control, but he wanted her to say it. It was the only way they would be successful in and out of the bedroom.

"Christian. I need you."

Smiling up at the love of his life, he nodded.

"I know. I need you too."

Once she lowered her body onto his, he flipped them over, and worked on getting them both over the cliff. Moments later, the two were able to fall back into each other's arms, and fast asleep.

* * *

Yay! They did it! Now, onto getting back into the swing of things before the baby gets here! Love you all, and leave a review, it makes my day!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, ladies. I've been so busy! You wouldn't believe RL.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…

Ana felt sunlight warming her face, waking her from her deep sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she slept this well. Sighing, she placed her hand over her stomach, which was covered with the sheet, before blinking her eyes open. She blushed when she saw Christian leaning against his elbow, watching her. Clad in only his sleep pants, he smiled at her.

"Hi."

Reaching over for his hand, she smiled back.

"Hi."

Scooting down the bed until he was at her level, he placed his hand atop hers.

"How's my son doing?"

Giggling, Ana pretended to think about it.

"Well, he's been pretty quiet since yesterday. My guess is your talk did wonders with him."  
Beaming as any typical future father, he nodded.

"Of course. I'm his dad. Of course he is listening to me."

At that, Ana rolled her eyes before closing her eyes.

"What do you have planned today?" she asked.  
"I don't know. I was thinking of taking a drive down the coast. I wanted to show you something, if you wouldn't mind."  
"No. I don't mind."

"Good." Leaning down, Christian kissed her stomach.

"Hey, baby, Grey. We need you to help your mom today. We've got some important business to tend to."

Ana laughed at his playfulness, surprised to see this with him. She felt that their communication lines, as well as counseling was helping. She couldn't be more grateful than she was in that moment.

"Do you need help getting up, Ana?"

Grunting, she swung her legs off the bed, before shaking her head.

"No, I'm good. I've got this." Once she got to the bathroom door, she turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, Christian? I want some pancakes, and bacon." His smile widened at that.

"Thank God! My wife finally wants a decent meal. I will work on that, ma'am."

"Good."

…

After a refreshing shower, Ana put on a simple dress, before heading to the kitchen. She could smell the bacon, and her stomach rumbled loudly. Smoothing hand over where her baby was whispering, Ana spoke quietly to herself.

"I hear ya, baby."

Stepping into the kitchen, she took a seat at the island, thanking him when he walked over to the island, and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, baby."

Picking up her fork, she broke off a piece of the buttery pancake, moaning aloud.

"This is delicious. Tell Gail thank you."

"That won't be necessary."

Eyebrow raised, she silently asked what he was talking about.

"I made breakfast for you, because I wanted to."  
Shocked, Ana could only stare at Christian.

"I didn't know you could cook?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he spoke shyly.

"I uh, i've been taking lessons. Plus, I've asked Elliott to come over and help me in his free time."

Surprised, Ana reached over and squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I want to be better for you, Ana. In everything."

Eyes filling with tears, she dropped her fork, and cupped his cheek.

"You are, Christian. As long as we have this open line of communication, everything will be fine. I will promise to talk out my feelings, if you do the same."

Swallowing against the own lump in his throat, he nodded.

"I know i've told you this before, but I promise you, Ana. I will show you. Everyday if I have to."

"I know. And i'll do the same," she whispered softly, before kissing his lips. After several moments, he pulled away.

"Eat your food, Mrs. Grey. I know my child is hungry."

Beaming, she nodded, before picking back up her fork, and devouring her breakfast.

…

After breakfast, Ana wandered the condo, waiting for Christian to get dressed. It didn't take long, before they were on the freeway, heading on the outskirts of the city.

"Can you give me a hint as to where we're going now?

Looking over at her, with his sunglasses perched on his nose, he smirked.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. I just wanted you to enjoy the ride."

"I do. But i'm dying from curiosity, and I need to know!"

Chuckling at her excitement, he only sped the car further down the road, ignoring her attempts of guessing their next location. It wasn't until they turned off the fast highway, and onto a gravel road, did she see a large estate.

"Who's home is this?"

Putting the car into park, Christian turned off the ignition, before sliding his keys into his pocket. Next, he took off his shades, inhaled deeply, before turning and grabbing both of Ana's hands. He kissed them twice before looking into her curious eyes.

"Ana. We've been married for a while. And the condo has been our home. But now that we have baby Grey on the way," he said, bringing a smile to her lips, "I've been thinking we need more space."  
"We own the entire floor at Escala."

"I know. But, that's no place for a child to run around and play. Our son, should have a backyard with a ton of grass so he can have a swing set, and friends, and a dog."

Ana couldn't handle too much of Christian being this way. It was causing her to start crying every ten seconds at his sweetness, and honesty. For her, it was a breath of fresh air.

"You want to buy a home?"

"I do. At first, I was going to do it how i've done everything else. Buy it, and present it to you as a gift. But, the more I thought about it, the more I realized we were starting over, and in a marriage, both people should be involved in things that will affect their lives. Our home will be one of those changes. So, I wanted us to take a look at some homes. I chose this location only because I know how much you enjoy seeing the water. There is an entire private estate, and community with a large selection to choose from."

"Christian," Ana whispered tears in her eyes. He knew he was babbling, but he just kept going.

"If you don't like any of the ones I've chosen, I've spoken with another realtor, and she is more than happy to show us more homes we could look at."

"Christian,"

"-Or I could build you one. Baby, I just want you to be happy."

Wiping her eyes, she breathed deeply before bringing Christian's face to hers, and kissing his lips. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, sighing when he took over the kiss, dueling with her tongue. She sagged into his body when he pulled away, and she blinked her eyes open when he placed kisses on her cheeks, and finally nose.

"Christian. I love you so much. This shows me just how much you've changed. I appreciate so much you involving me in every aspect of our lives, even where we live. As to your question, I would love to move into a family home where baby can grow up. I'm six months though, so I would like something already completed."

Smiling wide, he kissed her soft lips once more before pulling away.

"Okay. We can work with that. The realtor is in the house waiting for us. Shall we take a look?"

Smiling, love in her eyes, she nodded.

"Yes."

…

Alright folks! Next up, more house hunting, baby shopping, becoming Mr. and Mrs. Grey again. Leave me a review, it makes my day! A longer chapter will be next I promise!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey! So, Here's another chapter for ya. It's all fluffy from this point on so, yeah. LOL

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…..

Ana felt eyes on her, and didn't bother glancing up as she flipped the page of the third home brochure.

"You're staring."

"I'm sorry. I just, have never seen you eat this much food at once. Willingly." Throwing a piece of paper at Christian, Ana took another bite of her double cheeseburger while admiring the amenities the home boasted of having.

"It's your son. He's always hungry. And at the most inopportune times, I tell you."

Smirking, Christian reached out, and placed a hand on her stomach.

"What can I tell you. Grey men love to eat."

Rolling her eyes at the no-doubt arrogance on the man's face, Ana sighed. Getting back to the matter at hand, she pointed to the house.

"I don't know about this one. It's pretty, in a good location, and i'm sure the neighbors are just as rich as the Grey name, but I don't have that feeling, you know?"

Amused, he shook his head.

"No, i'm sorry. I don't know."

Rolling her eyes, she lightly hit his chest. Again.

"Christian! You know what I mean. It should instantly feel like home, when we walk through it."

"But we haven't walked through it."

"Ugh!"

At that, Christian outright laughed.

"I'm sorry, Ana. Picking with you is just too easy. But, to answer your weird question, I don't think looking at brochures will fix it. I think you actually have to call the realtor, and tell her what you are thinking. She cannot read minds, you know."

"I know."

Grabbing some fries, she stuffed them in her mouth.

"It's just, I want baby Grey to have a perfect home, where he can run the halls, and have a pet, and have friends, and be all moody teenager, and stuff like that."

Christian snorted, but nodded at his pregnant wife.

She was always right, of course.

"Hmm. Well wife, this will not work until you go and see some of the homes."

"Won't you be there?"

Smiling he stood, and slid on his coat. He'd been off work for a couple of days, but had to go into the office. Ros needed his assistance with a large contract, and they wanted to see Christian before they thought of signing. He told Ana all of this three days ago.

"For some of them, yes." One his coat was straightened out, he leaned forward, caging her in with his arms.

"Not for all. Baby, I trust you. I know the house you pick for us will be perfect. Stop doubting yourself."

"You don't care at all?"

"I care what makes you happy," he countered. "Now. I have to go. Try not to get into too much mischief while i'm gone?"

Smiling she closed her eyes when he kissed her cheek.

"I'll try. There is no guarantees though. Baby Grey and I have some things to plan."

Winking at her, he grabbed his briefcase before strolling towards the door, Taylor on his heels.

As soon as the elevator doors shut, Ana looked down at her stomach.

"Well baby, daddy wants us to find a house, so let's get to it."

…..

Ana was about to drive herself to the realtor, when she saw Sawyer out front.

"Oh, Sawyer! I was going to-"

In a rare show of exasperation, Sawyer rolled his eyes, before giving her a 'get real,' look.

"Ana. Your husband is Christian Grey. You are Anastasia Grey. There is no way that he is letting you drive yourself on a road littered with danger to view homes. You, and your unborn child. Please do not make my job more difficult than it has to be. I beg of you."

Ana was surprised to find herself giggling at her husband's typical high-handedness. She also knew that Sawyer was only trying to do his job, not ruin her life. Sighing, she placed her hand on his arm, shocking him.

"Okay. And Sawyer? Thank you for watching out for me all those months. I know I made your job a tad difficult, but-"

"It's my job, Mrs. Grey. On a personal note. I am glad you left. It made some changes that had to happen. It's much better this way."

Glancing up at him, she smiled.

"Is it?"

Smiling back, he winked at her.

"Of course not, and you should never leave Mr. Grey again." Ana caught the merriment in his eyes, and laughed as she got into the Audi.

"Of course. To the realtor's office, Sawyer."

Clearing his throat, he nodded before shutting the door."

…

Since it was a thirty minute drive to meet up with the woman, Ana called Kate.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Grey. You are still Mrs. Grey, right?" Rolling her eyes, Ana glanced out the window.

"Yes, Kate. I'm guessing by your smug tone you know that i've moved back in with my husband."

"Thank God! I won this bet, finally. I was betting for this month, and you didn't disappoint. Thank you so much, you truly are my best friend."

"Kate! You bet on my return?"

"Of course! You love Christian, just not the things he did. So, you issues an ultimatum, resulting in him getting his act together. He did, and now you're all back to being disgustingly perfect. And I only know because your husband has been talking to Elliott since. You didn't hear it from me, but he's trying to surprise you with something."

Perking up, she asked what it was.

"Don't you think I would've told you if i'd known? Elliott saw me come into the kitchen, and quickly left out the back door. Darling, you know I'm going to always look out for you."

"Thanks Kate. What do you think it could be?"

Shrugging as if Ana could see her, she sighed.

"Maybe another trip to somewhere romantic. What about the Maldives? I hear that is divine during this time of year."

Just the thought of being on a secluded beach with Christian sounded like heaven. But, she wanted to stay stateside for a while. She told Kate this.

"Just until after the baby. Maybe a year after that. Besides, I'm house hunting."

"What! Tell me everything."

So, she did. Ana explained how Christian wanted Ana and him to have a house they chose together. With nothing but good memories for their child. No past entanglements, or reminders.

"Besides, he mentioned something about wanting more space for the baby to play and grow. He wants our son to have a perfect childhood. I want the same."

"Aw. Ana, that's wonderful! Is that what you're doing today?"

"Yeah. Except here's the thing, Kate. He wants me to pick the house. No one else. He had to go into the office today, but he wants me to pick it. He said he will love what I pick."

"Woah. The control freak really has changed."

"Kate!"

"Come on! You can't tell me you weren't thinking it. To be honest, i'm glad you and Christian were able to deal with your marriage, and that horrible woman. Dinner has been quite tense for the past couple of months. It makes even Mia sad. By the way, I ran into Grace earlier today, and she said that she wanted to come by and see you later on this week if that's okay."

Ana warmed at the thought. She hadn't seen Grace in a while, and missed the woman. Ana knew she also wanted to be apart of her grandchild's life, and Ana wanted that as well. Even Carrick reached out during their brief separation, which surprised her.

"That would be fine. But it'll have to be next week. My parents are coming into town this weekend, and my father is still not a fan of Christian. My mother however adores him, so."

At that, Kate cackled.

"Oh, to be a fly on the wall for that reunion."

"Kate! Kate! Whatever, i'm hanging up now, goodbye."

Rolling her eyes, Ana hung up the phone.

…

As soon as they arrived, Ana received a text.

**I know you'll find the perfect house. Me and Baby Grey cannot wait to see it. -C**

Ana felt herself melt into a puddle of goo at the simple text.

**Thank you, Christian. I love you. -A**

**You too. Later. -C**

**Later. -A**

Smiling at Sawyer, Ana stepped out of the car, and into the very upscale, yet warm offices of Amanda Teller. The striking woman with long braids, and chocolate skin smiled kindly at Ana.

"Mrs. Grey? So lovely to see you. Please, follow me."  
Following the woman in the high heels to an even larger office, she offered a seat, before smiling at Sawyer, who was winking at her. Ana only raised a brow.

_Hmmm._

"Mrs. Grey. I took every suggestion you had for your dream home, and I've found two. If you'd like, we can go look at them today."

Smiling brightly, Ana nodded.

"Yes, I would."

Returning her smile, the woman clapped her hands together.

"Great! The homes were both built five years ago, only lived in for one year. The family moved in one, and sadly the husband passed away, forcing the wife to seek another place."

Understanding lit Ana's features.

"I cannot even imagine."

"The wife, Mrs. Stone, said the sooner she can get the house sold, the better. That is if you choose that one."

Grabbing her folder, She gestured for Ana to follow her out back.

….

The first house was nice, but not what Ana was looking for. It had too much grandeur, and she couldn't believe a family lived their with children.

"It's beautiful but-"

"Not homey enough?" The realtor finished, quietly. Ana nodded.

"Okay. Let's head over to the second one. And Ana, if you don't like this one, please let me know. You still have plenty of time, and homes to review."

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes away from the museum house, Ana was surprised where this one was located.

"It's near the water, and only ten minutes away from major freeways. Their is a dock at the back of every house in this affluent neighborhood. Personally I think it's wonderful because it creates an even tighter community."

Driving down a gravel road, Amanda made a right, and Ana gasped at what was in front of her.

She'd never seen anything like it.

In front of her was a two-story brick home. It was stone colored, and there were expansive windows which seemed to make the house even larger. The driveway was circular, and it showcased four parking spaces. Stepping out of the car, Ana gaped at the simple grandness of it all.

"This is beautiful, Amanda."

Grinning, she nodded.

"I know."

Walking ahead of her, she opened the front door, allowing Ana to see the french style doors, and the stained glass windows.

"This house is something out of a novel. Beautiful."

Once everyone stepped into the front door, Amanda spoke.

"Ana. Typically I would start my spiel of why you should consider this house, but I can see it already is something you're interested in. I will be waiting in the back yard when you finish touring it."

Nodding absently, Sawyer said that he would follow Amanda to give her space. Ana only smirked before walking through the entryway to the kitchen. She loved the marbled floors, the wide kitchen, living room, dining room, den, and game room. Ana saw stairs in kitchen which led to the upstairs. Taking them, she marveled that they were circular. Arriving to the second floor, Ana loved the plush cream carpets, the sitting room, and the six bedrooms, and bathrooms. She marvelled at the master bedroom, which seemed like an oasis in itself, but what sold Ana, was the already made nursery room by the master room. Tears welled in Ana's eyes when she saw the craftsmanship that went into this simple, yet grand home. Walking to the window in the nursery, she saw the water, which stretched on for miles.

It wasn't even a thought. Ana knew this was the house for them to begin their life. If that wasn't answer enough, the baby giving her a swift kick to the gut sealed the deal.

"I hear you, Baby Grey. This is our home."

…

Love you all, and leave me a review! Next week I shall return!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: The parental reunion you didn't know you needed until now. LOL

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG

…

Ana had been so happy.

She found the house that they would be moving into, and Christian was thrilled. He still hadn't seen it yet, but as he told Ana countless times over the last couple of weeks, he trusted her decision, and vision.

"As long as it's got security, i'm okay with what you chose, Ana."

They already purchased the house, and Christian wanted them to move as soon as possible, so he paid even more money to have everything to her liking. Amanda was thrilled of course, but Ana could tell, Sawyer was too.

"You know you should ask her out, Sawyer," Ana commented off-handed one day when he was driving her to an interior design studio she looked up to help decorate the baby's room. Sawyer locked eyes with Ana in the rearview mirror before smirking.

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about, Mrs. Grey."

And that was that.

It was safe to say that Ana was busy this past month. She was getting slightly bigger, but that wasn't going to hinder her progress. No, she was determined to get everything perfect, so when she arrived home from the hospital, with a new baby, she could just focus on her son. The only hitch in her plans was that her parents decided to come down to visit for the weekend. They knew she had reconciled with her husband. Carla, as always was thrilled that Ana and Christian were able to work it out. Ray however, was reserving judgement.

"Dad. He's changed. We've been to therapy together, and I can tell this time is different. I can't even recognize the man anymore."

Ray only humphed over the phone. He did say that when he saw the two of them he would make his own judgement call. That was last night.

Now, they would be here in less than three hours, and Ana was freaking out a bit. Rubbing her stomach, she walked into the living room, where Christian was on the phone.

"Ros, I understand what the man wants. Unfortunately, he's barking up the wrong tree, because we aren't going to give it to him. I already compromised with the forty percent cut. I will not go any higher. If he keeps making noises about moving elsewhere, then give him directions to another company, because I've put up with enough."

Eyebrows raised, Ana watched as her husband paced a bit, before leaning against the window.

"Good. Alright, I have to go. Thank you, bye."

Hanging up, he turned around, smiling when he saw Ana.

"Hey."

Smiling, she waddled over to him, walking into his embrace. She snuggled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Tough deal?"

Laughing, he rubbed her back, to which she moaned.

"You could say that. I'm acquiring another company. I knew the man who owns this one loved it, but didn't want it to be broken apart into smaller businesses. I took pity on him, offering him a hefty check, along with the promise of keeping his current company together. Ros, as well as I could tell that he didn't want to be seen as a failure, so we made it appear as if he was willingly selling his company. Now he's trying to talk more discounts, along with a higher pay out. It isn't happening."

"How much have you already offered him?"

"Sixty million dollars."

Eyes wide, Ana slowly leaned back and blinked at him. He smirked.

"Wow."

Sighing, he ran his hands over her stomach.

"He wants more. That's not happening. Greed is not something I will tolerate. Just because I have money, doesn't mean i'm going to spend it as if it's nothing. I didn't get to where I was because I threw money away."

Running her hands over his arms, Ana sighed.

"That's so hot."

Smiling wide, Christian leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Yeah?"

Nodding, she winked at him.

"The control you have over your business? I may not like your heavy-handedness, but I have to admit, you sound all sexy. It's kind of a big deal."

Shaking his head, he kissed her again.

"If you say so."

"I do."

Stepping back, Ana headed to the kitchen, with Christian silently following.

"What are you making for dinner?"

Ana decided to give Gaile the night off. She wanted to cook for her parents. Plus, whatever her dad had to say, it could at least be between the four of them.

_Damage control._

"I was going to make pasta primavera with garlic bread, and salad. Easy, and it always tastes good. You get to bring out that fancy wine for my parents, and I will just sip on orange juice."

Chuckling, he took a seat at the island, and watched her work. As always, Christian was stunned by Ana's simple beauty. Today she was wearing a very pretty green dress. Her dark brown locks moved about her shoulders and tumbled down her back. Pregnancy looked good on her. Her skin was bright, she looked happy, and whenever she smiled, Christian felt his heart stop. She truly was everything he wanted.

"What?" Ana asked, when she caught him looking at her. Smiling, he folded his hands on the counter.

"Just admiring how beautiful you are. And that you're all mine."

Blushing Ana tucked a stray hair behind her ear before smiling.

"Thank you, Christian. Surprisingly I feel it."

And she did. These last few months with Christian truly were everything she wanted from him. He was kind, attentive. He told her what was on his mind, and often came to her for advice. She felt that after several years of marriage, they were finally getting the hang of it. She just needed her parents to understand that she knew what was best. As if he could read her thoughts, he spoke quietly.

"Ana. It will be fine. Your parents will see for themselves how happy you are, and it will calm them somewhat." Biting her lip, she nodded.

"I hope so. It's just, Christian. My dad-"

"Is being your dad," he finished.

"Look. If I had a daughter as beautiful as you, and her idiot of a husband treated her badly, I would probably act the same, if not worse. This is my penance. Whatever he says about me, I will take, because I want him to know that I understand what I did was wrong. The only thing I have working for me right now, is time. Time will show that I mean what I say. So, just let him, baby."

Setting down the knife from cutting onions, she could see that Christian was serious. Beyond that, she could also see the calm he exuded. He truly was not phased. He would let Ray say whatever, and hope he could see his reformed ways over time. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Okay."

…

"Ana! This food is absolutely delicious. Isn't it, Ray?"

Smiling at his wife, Ray nodded.

"Yes. You did good, Annie. I truly miss your cooking back mother still is trying to see how good our home owner insurance is by trying to burn down the kitchen."

Ana giggled as her mother slapped Ray hard across the arm.

"Ray! I cannot believe you would say those things." Turning to Ana, and Christian, Carla spoke.

"I've been trying a new cookie recipe. With a cactus."

Christian, as well as Ana's eyebrows shot up to their hairline. Christian cleared his throat, before speaking.

"I'm sorry, did you say a cactus?"

Beaming, Carla nodded.

"Yes. the inside of it. I saw it in an online recipe. Can you imagine? Cactus flavored cookies." Ray only shook his head, before taking another forkful of pasta. Setting down her own utensils, Carla turned to Christian.

"So. How is business going for you? I was watching the news last night, and your company was named as one of Forbes best places to work."

Wiping his mouth, Christian smiled.

"My business partner, Ros, let me know of that. We were very honored. I was surprised that most of our employees felt that way. None of the work would get done without their help."

"Glad you recognized that not everything turns to gold because you touch it," Ray said, to which Ana gaped at him.

"Dad."

Christian shook his head at Ana, wanting her to stay out of it.

"You're right, sir. I cannot claim anything. It's all about teamwork. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am now."

The two held eye contact for well over a minute, before Ray nodded in grudging respect.

Everyone returned to their meal, before Carla spoke again.

"Hmm. Christian, are you excited about your child? A boy! I couldn't believe it myself when Ana told us. I'm so thrilled. I'm going to be a grandma. I'm not that old. Maybe i'll call myself a glamma. Like the real housewives do."

Ana rolled her eyes, while Christian chuckled.

"Carla, you look wonderful as always, and yes, I am very excited to meet our son. I'm so thankful for Ana, and this baby everyday."

"Have you chosen a name?" She asked.

"No. Ana, and I have discussed names, but we haven't found anything that's sticking yet. Even my parents have suggested names, but we haven't come up with any."

"Why bother? If you're not going to be around, why not just let Annie name it?" Christian's fork clanked on the plate at Ray's words. Narrowing his eyes, Christian spoke.

"Ray. I can take a lot of things. I have done, and treated people, and even Ana at times terribly. But I will not have you paint me out to be a potential deadbeat father. I love Ana, and I love this child. I will do right by both of them."

"How do we know that? How do I know that?" Ray barked.

"Dad," Ana pleaded.

"Ray!" Carla shouted.

Christian ignored them both before continuing.

"You don't. Only time will tell. I've done wrong yes, but I've tried to atone for my sins. I only ask for the chance to be able to prove that to you."

Setting down his fork, Ray spoke.

"Ana, take your mother and leave please."  
"Dad-"

Reaching over, Christian grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

"Listen to your dad, baby. Go rest, and show your mother pictures of the new house."

Ana was about to refuse when Carla grabbed her other hand.

"Come on, sweetie. I want to see where you and my new grandchild will be living."

"Mom-"

"Stress isn't good for the baby."

Sighing, Ana glanced between the two most important men in her life before nodding.

"Okay."

…

Once they left, Ray poured himself another glass of wine.

"Ray-"

"No. You sit, and listen while I speak. This conversation has been long overdue." Deciding to listen to the man, Christian settled himself in the chair her recently vacated when Ana left. Once he poured himself something to drink, Ray spoke.

"All those months ago, when that women you were involved with was on the news about your proclivities, and such I was stunned. I thought to myself, not Christian. The one who promised me on my daughter's wedding day that he would not hurt her willingly. That he would protect and cherish my daughter. The same one who told me those words was plastered over every tabloid, magazine, and newspaper." Ray leaned forward as he spoke.

"I was already suspicious of you. But Annie thought you could walk on water, and I'd never seen her so happy; who was I to interfere. Her mother told me I was being paranoid, so I let it go." Christian could see the barely restrained rage, and he knew he deserved every bit of it.

"I call my daughter, only to find out that she has moved out of the home you share, and is staying at a hotel. Pregnant, and already stressed, yet she is moving. Not you, but her."

"I only did what she asked me to."

Slamming his fist on the table, Ray barked.

"Christian, I'm not done talking yet! I know couples fight, and argue. I'm not blind, nor stupid. But what has bothered me for months is the fact that my daughter called me at different hours of the night crying and wailing. Asking me why you would hurt her that way. Why you wouldn't trust her enough."

Christian felt as if he'd been hit with a truck. Ana never told him that she called her parents, and said those things. Feeling ashamed he lowered his gaze.

"I see you're getting the picture. She's asking me for answers I can't give her. She doesn't go into detail, but her mother, as well as myself were stumped. Then, she was admitted to the hospital. Even with that, she begs me to leave you alone. My Annie, she wears her heart on her sleeve. I was ready to show you a real good time, but my wife, bless her soul, wouldn't allow me to leave the hospital. She told me she didn't want to have to bail me out of jail. I wouldn't mind; i've been before, and I didn't see the problem of returning for a good cause."

The two men sat in silence at the table letting Ray's words, and revelations linger in the room. After a while, Ray spoke.

"Now, my daughter tells me that you've changed. You've been going to therapy, you want to do right by the child. But Christian, correct me if i'm wrong, didn't you say all those sweet words before? So, excuse me if I don't readily agree that you have reformed yourself."

Once he stopped talking, Christian spoke.

"I know, Ray. As i've said before i've done terrible things. Before, and even after I met Ana. By some miracle however, your daughter finds me worthy enough to share my life with her. I have apologized for all the wrong I caused during our brief separation. I wanted her to see and know that whatever she wants I'll do. If tomorrow she decided she couldn't be with me, I would let her go. It'd be hard, but I would do it."

"Why?" Ray asked harshly. Taking a deep breath, Christian spoke quietly.

"Because her happiness is more important to me. Even more so than my own. Ana and I have grown in so many ways. She's shown me the proper way to love someone unconditionally. I had a pretty messed up childhood, and even more tumultuous teen years. It wasn't my parents fault, as they had no clue as to what was happening, but I really veered off for a long while."  
Frowning, Ray lowered his voice.

"What are you talking about?"  
By the look of confusion on his face, Christian instantly knew Ana didn't tell about his past.

_Ana, you truly are a saint._

Swallowing, Christian decided that in order for Ray to know who he truly was, he would have to confess everything. So he did.

…

Uh-oh. What will Ray's reaction be? And what about Carla, and Ana? Leave me a review, it makes my day!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey. Love you all, have a safe Father's Day weekend!

…..

Ray was stunned.

He heard a lot of things in his life. Saw things that most people would never see. Being in the military was a double-edged sword. Protect your country, but take some secrets with you to the grave. He was resigned to being a career military man.

Then he was injured.

After being honorably discharged, going through years of rehab, and counseling, he didn't know where his life would take him.

Then he met Carla.

She was beautiful, kind, and full of laughter. She was absent-minded most times, and always ready to travel, and explore what else was in the world. The only thing that never changed was her love for him. When he asked her what her profession was, she said that she didn't have a set career. She said she painted, sang, wrote, and taught. He said she also baby-sat, because she loved kids, and wanted one. Being with her changed his life. He knew she was the one, and married her within a year of marrying her.

Ana came the following year.

He was sad that he and Carla couldn't have no more children, but Ray swore with his life that he would always protect his baby girl. He threatened potential boyfriends in high school, and did the typical dad thing. It wasn't until one summer day, she came and told him that she fell in love. That the man she loved was different, but she didn't care, and she wanted him to like Christian.

So he relented.

Christian Grey was a CEO billionaire. Came from a family of money. Was very talented, smart. He also was a handsome man. To Ray, he seemed a bit cold, until he laid his eyes on Ana. He had his doubts, but once he saw the look Christian gave his Ana, he knew that this man loved her. That was years ago.

Until this stuff came up. How Christian was possibly involved with another woman, and that this older woman had a hand in it too. How my daughter's marriage was plastered all over the news, and media, and her staying in a hotel. Then her being pregnant, and more stress added to her life. He was ready to kill the man, but his wife always held him back. Ana was happy, she went to counseling with her husband, he hadn't cheated (allegedly) and they were back on track. But, Ray was being silent, until he saw with his own two eyes.

Now they were here.

He heard all the BS Christian sprouted years ago before marrying his daughter. He believed him then, and look what happened. Who's to say it wouldn't happen again? He needed answers. He was surprised that Christian was going to give him the answers he sought.

That was an hour ago.

Now, he watched as the man in front of him lowered his gaze to the table. His body was rigid, and straight, but his eyes were filled with pain, and shame.

…

"Ana. Ana?" Snapping out of her thoughts, she glanced over at her mom. Ana noticed she was glancing through her empty closet.

"Yes?"

Walking over to sit beside her on the bed, Carla smiled gently.

"I was saying how empty your closet was. Does that mean everything is moved into your new home? Almost?"'

Nodding, Ana said yes.

"We have so much stuff, but thankfully, with the movers it's been so much easier. I don't know how I ever moved without them."

As she was talking, Ana kept rubbing her stomach. Seeing her discomfort, Carla placed her hand on top of her daughter's that was resting on her grandchild.

"Ana. Everything will be fine. This has to happen. It's the only way for your dad to not only process what's happened, but for the two of them to move on."

Turning to Carla, she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Did you know dad was going to do this?"

After several moments of silence, Carla said yes.

"I did. I knew that he was going to give Christian the hardest time. He feels like he failed you the first time, and wants whatever is going on to be straightened out before his grandchild gets here. But Ana, you know your father. He is a protective man. Always has been, and always will be."

"How do you deal with it? Being with someone who is so protective?"

Carla gave a snort laugh before answering.

"You mean to say controlling SOB? And I don't have to deal with it. It just is. It's what I love about him. He was always this way. Just like I'm sure Christian has always been his controlling way."

Sitting up Ana silently waited for her mother to continue. Carla only laughed.

"Honey. Although I am older, I have seen my share of men. From the moment he walked into our living room, I could smell the control, and something else off of him. Unlike your father, I don't need to know about his past."

"Why?" Ana asked, curious why her mother didn't need to know.

"Because I see how he makes you feel, and how happy you are. Every marriage has their ups and downs. It's how one comes through it, that demonstrates the strength of your union. I'm sure your circumstance was a bit different than typical issues-"

"You have no idea," Ana interrupted. Carla only smirked before continuing.

"But. I know that man loves you, and your child. I just hope that whatever he is talking with your father is resolved. We need to all be unified and on the same page before my grandbaby gets here. No more of this tension." Clasping her hands together, she leaned over and kissed Ana's cheek.

"Now. When do I get to see this marvelous house? I need to know so that I can plan another vacation before the baby gets here. Also, I need to speak with Christian's mom and sister. I need to plan your baby shower."

….

Christian sat at the table in silence.

He finished talking a while ago, and found himself unable to look in the man's eyes. Even now as he said it aloud, he felt the shame wash over him. Ana told him long ago what Elena did was rape. It wasn't until he went into counseling first alone, then with Ana that he saw how he was manipulated as a child. That Elena was the predator, and because of her, his ideas of sex, and love were completely warped. Even as he spoke the words aloud he felt himself cringe. Almost as if he needed to take a shower to wash off the thought of what he did with her. He only told the entire store three times. To Ana, his family, and the therapist. This would be the fourth, and final time. Because after this, he never wanted to speak on it again.

But what would Ray think? He probably wanted him as far away from his daughter now that he knew the truth. To be honest, Christian felt even more inadequate. This man was a true war hero. Military, one several medals for his bravery in war. Was even honorably discharged. Ana had seen what a real man looks like, and sometimes, Christian had this insane fear that she would realize her mistake and leave him one day. He spoke about it often in therapy and Ana assured him countless times that she had no intention of being with anyone but him. The therapist told him that it would take time. Time, and faith. He would have to start believing his wife. He was feeling the doubt creep in, but took a deep breath. He knew that they could do this. Together. He just needed her father to see that he was genuine.

It had been silent for so long that Christian jumped a bit when Ray cleared his throat, which forced him to look into the man's eyes. Christian had to give him credit. He never gave anything away.

"Christian. This is, wow. Of all the things I expected you to say that was not one of them. I, uh. Wow."

Chuckling nervously, Christian carded his fingers together.

"It's a lot, I know. But-"

Holding up a hand, Ray stopped him.

"Wait, Christian. I was going to say that yes, it's a lot, but I am truly sorry."

Eyes wide, Christian waited for him to continue.

"No child should ever have to go through what you did. I never condone violence on children, and what your mother's pimp, and later what Elena did is inexcuseable." In a rare show of emotion, Ray reached over and gripped his hands with one of his own.

"You hear me, son? None of that was your fault. You are a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them. I can see that."

Unable to comprehend the understanding, Christian only swallowed, before nodding. Ray slowly pulled his hand away before he spoke.

"My dad beat me. Everyday of my life. People think I joined the military in my youth because of the war going on, and that I chose to be patriotic. No, I left my small town in Kansas to escape my father. I thought war, or anything else would be better than sticking around with him. My mother, God bless her, died when I was a child. It was a car accident. It left me devastated, but my dad even more so. I can see that now as an adult. He didn't know how to raise me, and half the time he couldn't even look at me. When he did, he would hit me, for no reason. Anyway, I didn't wait. The day after my seventeenth birthday I packed a bag, and never looked back. Even lied about my age to get into the Marines." Coming out of his memories, he blinked before steadying his gaze at Christian.

"We all have pasts. I'm not going to judge you for yours. I only want you to treat my daughter with the respect she deserves. You have a family now, Christian, and i'm sure your own father has mentioned this, but you have a son. You have to be the example he looks up to. Boys come out loving their mother; but they have to learn how to treat a woman from their father. Don't fail in that. Fail in everything else, but not the growth of your child. It's important. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Ray."

"Good. I still don't like you that much, anyway."

Christian found himself laughing, before smiling wryly.

"Yeah, I get that."

Taking another sip of his beer, Ray nodded.

"But, I don't hate you either."

…

LOL. Look at Ray. Trying to be diplomatic and stuff. Leave me a review. Next up, Christian sees the house the day before they move in, and Grace, Carla, Mia, plan a baby shower. Love you all!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello all!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…

"So, what do you think?"

Christian had finally walked the entire perimeter of the home. Of their new home. He couldn't believe it. If possible, he would have chosen this exact house.

"Ana. This is truly beautiful. The details, the room, the baby's room. This house seems to be as if it was waiting for us."

Squealing, she clapped her hands before running, or more like waddling in his direction. She hugged him as tight as she could. Pulling away she beamed up at him.

"I know. Isn't it amazing?" Chuckling he leaned down and kissed her lips before placing his hands on her stomach.

"Indeed it is. Baby Grey truly is going to be very happy in his new home." As if he could hear his dad, he kicked Christian's hand, to which she smiled.

"I think he likes it too. Hopefully he won't get lost in here running around." Settling his hand around her waist, he kissed her cheek.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, it makes as good hiding places for little boys."

Walking back to the car, Christian settled Ana into the car, before rounding it and sliding into the seats. He pulled out of the long driveway, before addressing Ana.

"So, are you hungry? You want me to get something before you head over to the baby shower?"

Grinning she nodded

"Yes. I know my mom, and your mom will be upset, but I just can't help it. It's not my fault that baby Grey always wants a cheeseburger. Jeez."

Laughing, Christian reached over and squeezed Ana's hand.

"It's fine. Besides, I'll take the blame. McDonalds it is."

Over the past several weeks, the Grey, Steele families had finally settled into a bit of normalcy. Everyone was speaking to everyone again, and after his conversation with Ray, things eased up a bit with Ana's parents. Her mother never gave Christian a hard time, she was just glad Ray had given him the seal of approval to be in his daughter's life. Carrick, and Grace were happy that everything was settled before the baby, and Elliott, Mia and Kate often would joke about him realizing his mistake, and making everything hunky-dory before baby Grey made his appearance. It was everything Ana wanted, and she was glad that her life had settled somewhat. Even there house was move-in ready.

The condo had been stripped, and everything that needed to be moved to their new residence was moved. Furniture was picked and rushed, and the rooms, including kitchen, and den areas had all been fitted, and decorated. They were going to move in next week, as the only thing left at the condo was the bedroom suit, and a change of clothes for both of them. Even Gaile had been settled at the new place, in her own private quarters which she loved. It was a small apartment in the back of the home, and Ana knew that it would be perfect for when Taylor wanted to come back, and speak with his woman privately.

All in all, Ana was thrilled that everything was finally coming together. She was also glad that the appointments to see the therapist had dwindled a lot. Christian talked more to her, and she him. Grace had mentioned that her son seemed to be a whole new man, and Ana was happy that others could tell. Ana even knew that Christian was trying to spend more time with his father, and brother, to make up for his abhorrent behavior. Ana was pulled from her thoughts by several kicks from her baby.

She grimaced when she felt another kick, this one stronger than the others, followed by a tightening across her belly, but ignored it. She knew it was probably from all the excitement of the party. Besides, she didn't want to tell Christian, and he would make it so she would be unable to attend. It was her baby shower, and she had a lot to celebrate. Nothing was keeping her from going, not even her own baby, or husband!

"Ana? Are you alright, baby? You seem a bit warm." Biting her lip, she smiled at him.

"Oh, do I? It's just the heat is all. Hey, we're here!"

Rolling his eyes, he pulled into the drive-thru.

"I know."

Once she had her order, they were back on the freeway, and headed to the Grey home. Ana saw all the different colored balloons in the driveway along with the cars lined in the street, and couldn't help but smile.

"You ready?" Christian asked smiling as big as she was before bringing her hand to his lips, and kissing it.

"I am."

…..

Once they were in the house, and everyone clapped and brought them out back, Ana felt tears spring to her eyes. Everything was shades of blue, even the cake, and there were a mound of presents in the corner. Ana couldn't wait to see them all. She noticed several people that she worked with, some of Christian's employees, and Ross, and the family. She was also glad to see her dad in the corner talking with Carrick.

"Do you like it, Ana?" Kate asked, as Mia beamed, and hugged her.

"I do. This is wonderful. You ladies truly outdid yourselves."

"Don't thank us. You're mother, and Grace had the vision. We were just the hired slaves," Mia jokingly added when Grace came by, and hit her arm.

"How dare you. We made sure to feed you all, didn't we?" Grace countered, to which Kate laughed, and stage whispered to Ana.

"Like I said, slavery. So, how is baby Grey?"

Smiling, she nodded, before placing her hand atop her stomach.

"Good. A little active today, but good."

At that, Grace's eyes sharpened and focused on Ana, her peaked face, the grimace she tried to hide, and the way she shuffled her feet, and came to a singular conclusion:

The girl was in labor.

Schooling her face, she nodded in sympathy, before leading her over to the tables.

"Of course. It happens that way sometimes, sweetie. Listen, let me go get your mother, so you two can talk for a bit. Don't move too much, and Kate, get her some more cake, would you?"

Beaming at the thought of more sweets, she nodded, before kissing Ana's cheek.

"Will do. I think I'll get myself some things as well. Want something, Mia?"

"No thanks."

When Kate walked away, Mia grabbed Ana's hand.

"So, Ana. What do you think of Ethan and me?"

At that, Ana smiled. Kate had told her earlier that her brother was dating Mia. Ana couldn't have been more thrilled for the girl. She seemed to have always liked Ethan, but the guy was always focused on his studies. Or so everyone thought. Turns out, he always had a thing for Mia, but didn't think she felt the same way. Ana was glad it worked out for the two of them.

"I think it's great. You seem happy."

Clasping her hands, she sighed.

"I am. He makes me so happy. He's so kind, and always asking about me. Plus, I feel like I learn more when I'm with him. He tells me so much about psychology, and why he loves studying it so much. I could never be in school as long as him. He truly is one of a kind. And definitely for me."

Patting her hand, Ana smiled.

"I'm truly happy for you, Mia. What about your own chef stuff? Are you still pursuing that?" Nodding, she said she was.

"Actually, I start with a chef next week. I'm so excited. I want to do well for him. Who knows? This may lead me to becoming a top chef at some fancy restaurant one day."

"What about starting your own restaurant?"

Sighing, Mia looked over at the party.

"I want to, but I need to build up a reputation. I feel it's the only way for my name to get out there. Besides, if I do it now, Christian will just buy enough food to keep my place running."

At that, Ana laughed. She knew it was true. Christian would try and do that without her being aware.

"I want to get this on my own merit. Not just because my last name is Grey. Elliott made his way, now I want to do the same."

Ana had to admire her. The girl really was ambitious. It was truly something to see. Suddenly, her mother, and Kate came over with food, to which Mia laughed and stood.

"Well, Ana. I will let you enjoy your cake, and other guests. I'm going to go pester Elliott for a bit."

…..

Carrick patted his son on the back.

"Look at you, son. Expecting a boy on the way. A grandson, for your mother and I. We're very proud of you Christian."

Smiling he ducked his head.

"Thanks, dad. I have to say though. I am just grateful Ana took me back."

"I had no doubt she would," Christian heard from behind him. He was surprised that it was Ray.

"You didn't?" Christian asked, disbelief in his voice. Ray heard it, which was what made him laugh loudly.

"No, my boy. You see, Ana learns from the best. Her mother, God bless her, has given me the run around more times than I can count. It's like they get this idea in their head, when you've screwed up how bad to punish you. Ana will never know, but when she was two years old, her mother and I were not living together for almost a year."

Stunned, Christian took a seat, and both Ray and Carrick sat across from him.

"Really?"

Nodding, he took a sip of his beer before answering.

"Really. I was so wrapped up in my work, and not spending enough time with the girls, that I came home one day to see Carla's bags were packed and gone. She left a note with an address saying where they were, and that I could come see my child everyday, but that her and I were on probation. Now I had no idea what this probation was, and Carla made sure to explain it to me in excruciating detail. Needless to say, I had to work to get my wife, and child back, but when I did, I felt like the luckiest SOB in the world."

All the men chuckled at that.

"I'm saying that to say that we, as men, will always make mistakes. It's what we do after that really test us. No matter what, we always have to make sure we are putting them first. Especially when a child comes into view, because that's all that matters. That baby."

"Hear, hear, Ray," Carrick said before holding up his beer, and taking a sip.

"I want Ana to be proud of me."

"And she will, son. Just make sure to be honest with her," Carrick added.

"Noted."

…..

"Oh, how adorable! This onesies has giraffes, and cubs all over it."

Everyone was oohing, and ahhing over the many presents that Ana was opening. She had received heart-felt messages that made her cry, and funny baby gifts, and advice that made her laugh aloud. She was smiling of the fact that Christian was sitting beside her, often kissing her hand, or cheek, and grabbing the items when it became too many sitting in her lap. She blushed when he would whisper something dirty in her ear, and found herself giggling when he kissed her neck.

She smiled through it all, even when the contractions were becoming more insistent. It was until Ana was given a bottle of water, and she heard something trickling on her feet did she look down and see the evidence of the past several hours.

"Huh. My water just broke."

Those five words spurred almost everyone into a frenzy. That was, everyone except Grace, and Christian, who only sat by her, and held her hand tighter. When he tried to move, Ana stopped him with a strong grip.

"I'm not ready. What if I'm not ready to be a mother?" She asked, desperation pouring out of her. Turning to her in the chair, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He smiled.

"You are, Ana. You're just scared."

"Aren't you?"

"I'm terrified. But, I'm more excited to meet our son more than anything else. He is going to be amazing, and it is because of you that I even get to have a baby boy. Ana, you are a gift, and this child is too."

"Ah, I hate to interrupt, but the car is out front, and Ray is practically vibrating to get you there," Elliott added, as he was sweating in front of Christian. Christian held up his hand and kept his gaze on Ana.

"Just a minute, Elliott." Focusing his gaze back on Ana, he smiled.

"What else is bothering you, love?"

"What if something happens on the way to the hospital?" Ana gasped through a rough contraction.

"It won't."

"You think the baby will love me?"

"Like no one else. He'll only love me. I'm the one he will have to get to know. I only helped make him."

At that, Ana teared up.

"We haven't thought of a name. We can't name him baby. He'll get picked on."

Smoothing her now damp hair from her face, he smiled.

"We'll think of something at the hospital."

Grace was smiling at their conversation as the girl was in labor, but knew that had to move quickly.

"Ana, sweetie. Your mother, father, Carrick, Kate, Mia, and Elliott are all waiting in cars for you. We should go honey, we don't want nothing to happen."

Nodding, she turned to Christian.

"Should we go now, Christian?"

"We should, baby."

"Okay. But, I can't walk."

"Don't worry about it."

Picking her up, he strode to the front of the house, with her in his arms, He placed her gently in the front seat with Ray before climbing in the back with her mother. Soon as the door shut, Ray sped off to the nearest hospital.

…

Six hours later, and Ana was holding her precious baby boy.

Theodore Raymond Grey.

Teddy for short.

He was the apple of everyone's eye. He had a small tuft of unruly hair, much like his father, but was relatively quiet. Ana was in love with him the moment she held him, and before the nurse could properly clean him up, she had said his name.

"Hello, Theodore."

If Ana was in love with him on first sight, Christian fell in love the moment he held him in his arms. He hadn't realized he was tearing up until Grace wiped the tears from his eyes, tears in his own.

"Isn't he precious, sweetie? It's amazing what a parent will do to keep their child safe, and happy." Ana was asleep when Grace said those words to him, and it was in that moment he realized how wrong he'd been even talking with Elena. He would make sure that no one ever put their hands on his son, and anyone who did would face dire consequences. The family had left after an hour to let the family settle in, and right now, it was just the three of them. Ana, Christian, and their son, Teddy. Ana was still asleep, after having to go through a natural birth, so Christian held his son. He marvelled at how peaceful the baby slept across his chest, and he kissed his small fist whenever he squirmed a bit.

"You're going to keep your mother and me on our toes. I can sense it. But, it's okay. We kind of deserve it. Well, I kind of do. I put my parents through a lot. I'm hoping thought you'll go easy on your old man." Christian placed another kiss on his soft hair before speaking again.

"I want you to know that I love you. That I'll always love you, Teddy. No matter what you do, you can always trust me. Always. I'll never leave you." After rubbing his back a few more times, he raised his eyes to see Ana studied the both of them. She had tears in her eyes, as she held out her hand.

"I know you'll always love our son, Christian. And I'll always love you. Give him to me." Smiling, Christian stood before gently placing the baby in her arms. Ana seemed to relax when he was near, and the baby, sensing he was with his mother, instantly turned in her arms, resting his fist above her breast.

"He's beautiful."

"He is."

Leaning over the both of them, he kissed her forehead, before kissing his.

"Nothing will ever be more important than this, Ana. Nothing."

"I know."

And looking into his eyes, Ana believed it. She knew that Christian would spend the rest of his life proving that he was someone they could depend on, and trust. She would spend her life doing the same. She wanted to be a safe haven for Christian and for their son. When she was panicking, she saw the patient way in which Christian spoke with her, and showed her that there was nothing to be afraid of. Especially because they were together. He was with her in her toughest moment, and she would never forget it, or the love she felt for him. Anastasia Steele, would always love Christian Grey.

The End

…..

Again, some of you may not like how this ended, but I felt it would have been boring. I may come back and give a couple of epilogues, to check on them from time to time. If You Love Me will be longer, so that story isn't over yet. Thanks for reading, leave a review, I love you all!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I love surprising you all. Since I reached 2k reviews on Body Language, and since I've gotten nothing but messages about this story I will be adding some chapters to this as well. S/o to vickiel2r for review bombing this story for the past day. LOL I enjoyed reading your reactions to each chapter.

Y'all remember where we left off, right? Well, I'm going to do a bit of a time jump.

All mistakes are my own.

…

_One year later…._

Christian's eyes blinked open at the sounds coming from the baby monitor. He smiled when he heard his son's babbling which usually signaled that he was awake and ready to face the day. Looking to his left he saw Ana was passed out asleep. Even snoring a bit which made him chuckle. She had slight drool coming from her lips and her hair was in every direction. But she was still very beautiful to him. Leaning over he kissed her soft cheek before throwing the covers off and padding down the hall to their son's room.

It was a year later, and he was still marveling at this home Ana chose. It had a good mix of the two of them, and with their son, it was as if they built a new life for themselves. Both of their families loved where they lived, but Christian liked to think it was the fact they were together and happier than before. Christian smiled when he saw his son standing a bit in his crib jumping up and down. Teddy squealed when he saw him.

"Hey. There is my little man. How are we doing today?"

"Dada aghahahgeywsnbs bbbmmmmm."

"You're night was that good?" Christian joked. Grabbing him, he quickly walked over to the changing table where he cleaned and fitted him with a new diaper. Grabbing a new onesie he slid on the blue striped one with sailors, not realizing it was the one Elliott brought him that said, 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my uncle.' Christian almost gave it back, but Ana thought it was cute and funny, so it stayed.

Barely.

Once Teddy was cleaned up, Christian hoisted him in his arms before blowing on his neck, which caused him to squeal in delight.

"You hungry Teddy? I am. Let's see what Gail has going on."

Padding downstairs, Christian listened as his son babbled nonsense while occasionally pulling on his hair. He didn't mind. After all, Teddy didn't seem to want any feedback. Sitting in the chair with him in his lap, he pulled his hands to his mouth before pretending to eat them.

"Dada!" he squealed. Gaile noticing the two smiled before opening the fridge.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. I was just about to finish up with breakfast. We are having pancakes, eggs and turkey bacon today. With Teddy's fruit." Setting out the colorful bowl of fruit, the baby's eyes widened comically as he saw the food.

"Fwuit. Dada, berry?"

Kissing his soft cheek he nodded.

"Yes, Teddy. You can have some berries." Pulling out his bowl, Gail scoped his fruit before setting it in front of them. She placed a fork and spoon in front of them both.

"Mr. Grey. Will you be needing anything else?"

"I'd love some of your breakfast Gail. If you could make a plate."

"It's no problem. Should I make one for Ana?"

Shaking his head he fed Teddy a piece of strawberry before answering.

"No. Let her sleep in a bit. Since I'm off work today I thought that afterward, I would take Teddy off everybody's hands. Oh and Gail, don't worry about dinner."

Eyebrow raised Gail set down her dish towel.

"Are you sure? Have you cleared it with Mrs. Grey?" Christian could see the amusement in the woman's face. It was no surprise. In the last year since they moved in, Christian had tried and failed to create dinner dishes for Ana and Teddy. The last one resulting in having the fire department having to come out and help Christian put out the fire in the kitchen. At least Ana got to remodel it yellow.

"I'll be fine, Gail. I planned to call in for some food," he said wryly. The woman sighed before nodding in approval.

"Very well. I will leave then. Should I tell Taylor that you won't be needing him today?"

"Yes. Thank you. See you tomorrow."

Smiling she came over and tickled under Teddy's chin before waving goodbye. Once she left out the backdoor, Christian was busy feeding Teddy, then himself. Whenever he would try to take a bite out of his own pancake, Teddy would lean over and open his mouth. After the third time, Christian shook his head before giving up and feeding him the pancakes instead of fruit. When he slowed down a bit, Christian turned him around in his arms.

"Okay, son. We've got to get cleaned up then you and I are going to visit grandpa Ray. Grandpa Carrick too."

"Gah! Bbbbbmmmmmmm Dada."

"Great."

Standing, Christian carried Teddy to their room to wake up Ana. He set him on the bed watching as he crawled over to Ana.

"Wake up your mama, Teddy."

Giggling, he crawled until he was near her face. He leaned over and placed a wet baby kiss before pressing against her chest.

"Mama. Mama, mama gggrrraammmbbbbbbb. Mama" Teddy was mumbling some more baby talk, and Christian watched as Ana's eyes slowly blinked open. He saw the wide smile that spread across her face when she saw their son, and as usual, it pulled at his heart.

"My Teddy bear. How are we, today baby?"

Teddy squealed before falling onto her chest. Ana picked him up and cuddled him closer before kissing all over his giggling face. Sitting beside her on the bed Christian spoke.

"He's doing well. We just finished eating breakfast. Teddy and I have a busy day planned." Sitting up with him in her lap she kissed his wayward hair before leaning over and kissing Christian's cheek.

"You do? What are you both doing today?"

"We are going to see Ray and Carrick. Your father is in town."

"He is?" Ana asked surprised. Smiling, Christian tugged on Teddy's foot before answering.

"Yes. Carrick invited him to golf. In return, your dad is taking mine to the shooting range the following weekend. They both have agreed they should each know what their good at so they can teach Teddy one day."

"He's one Christian," Ana said before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But it makes them happy. Plus, it makes your dad hate me even less when I bring his grandson." Reaching over Ana lightly hit his shoulder.

"Hey. My dad likes you just fine."

"You mean for this last year. Anyway, watch him for me? I'm going to get changed."

"Will do."

At the bathroom door, Christian turned.  
"Oh, and I told Gail that she could have the day off. We're going out for dinner tonight."

….

Fully strapped in the backseat Christian looked in the rearview mirror-well what he could see of his son anyway- before focusing his gaze on Ana leaning over the driver's window. Biting her lip she spoke softly.

"So, you have his milk and snacks. But Christian if he gets fussy or he needs-" Reaching up, Christian pulled her closer until he could kiss her lips.

"Baby. We'll be fine. You go inside and relax. Call Kate, go out. Teddy and I will be fine. We're men. That means we are resourceful." Ana snorted out a laugh before stepping back.

"Okay. Promise to call me if you need me?"

"I do." Rolling down the back window Christian called Teddy's name.

"Say goodbye to mama Teddy."

"Mama!" Hands clutching her chest she smiled at him.

"Bye baby. Be careful Christian. I love you both."

…..

Fully dressed in his golf gear Christian made sure that his child was strapped securely to him, and had his bucket hat on before donning his own hat and sunglasses. Walking into the private club he waved over to his dad and a usually stoic face Ray. He saw the man's gaze soften slightly when he saw Teddy, but as usual, it hardened a bit when he was looking back at him.

"Christian," Ray said. Nodding he cleared his throat.

"Mr. Steele." When Ana's father made no move for him to call him Ray he sighed before turning to look at his grinning father. He knew his father was probably thinking this was karma for the grief he gave him in high school.

"Hey, dad."

"Son. I see you brought my grandson. Give him to me." Gently unstrapping him he kissed his cheek before handing over Teddy to Carrick. Since he knew his grandparents well he squealed before jumping up and down in his lap. Carrick outright laughed before tickling him.

"Hey, Teddy! How's it going? You've gotten big." Glancing at Christian he spoke matter of factly.

"He's gotten so big. You have to bring him to the house on Sunday. Your mother has been asking about Teddy."

"I know. Ana and I have been busy. What with me expanding my company into other countries, and her publishing company gaining traction we barely have time to ourselves. Ana has decided to scale back though so you will probably see more of us soon."

"Annie told me that. She said she loved being a stay at home mother. But knowing her she'll probably be working in her office. She could never sit still for too long." Chuckling Christian nodded.

"That is true. I'm fine with it and even told her it would be fine, but I think she wanted to work out the kinks first."

"You had no say in it?"

"She's her own woman, Ray. I'm just lucky enough that she chose me to join her for the ride." Smirking, Carrick winked at Christian.

"Well said, son. Now, are we ready to play golf?"

…..

Next up, Ana and Christian's date. I had to get into the swing of this story again but I like where it's going. Let me know ladies! Leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey everyone! I've been so busy and for that, I apologize. I've been working on my real book. My second novel. This one will be a supernatural romance. Based in New Orleans. We've got supernatural beings of all types. LOL, I'll let you know when it's close to coming out. Anyway, my fingers are sore but I couldn't stop writing tonight! I'll pass out all day on Saturday. Let me know what you think!

I'll upload my other two FSOG stories over the weekend.

Another thing: Ray doesn't hate Christian as much as he used to. However, he still hates Christian because he can. Y'all know how dads are when they hate the man you're with even when he ain't done nothing wrong...Nah, I ain't speaking from experience at all... LMAO SMH

All mistakes are my own

* * *

"Kate, I think my boobs are too big for the dress I want to wear."

"And this is a problem, how?"

Currently, Ana had her phone propped up in her closet using Facetime to tell Kate about her dilemma. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped dress that stopped at her knee. Because it was a square neckline it used to be demure. However, with her new breast size it could look obscene. She was glad she could at least wear the dress. I guess not eating, sleeping, and walking all morning with her baby does wonder for one's figure.

"It's a problem because I don't want to look like a pornstar when my husband decides to take me out!"

Rolling her eyes Kate plopped onto her own bed. She threw Ava's favorite stuffed animal to the little girl currently on her back grabbing her feet and rolling from side to side.

"I think my kids obsessed with her feet."

"Kate!"

"Jeez! I'm listening. No, you don't look like a pornstar, you look hot. Wear some black strappy heels with it, and wear your hair down. It'll take away from the cleavage a bit."

"It will?"

"I don't know. I just figured with your ridiculously long hair that now hangs to your back-like some medieval princess I might add- it could pull focus. But you know, what do I know. Just a former award-winning journalist watching her baby stare at her feet in fascination. You think I should hire a baby therapist?"

Now it was Ana's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm hanging up now. My precious niece is fine. Say hi to Elliott for me."

"Will do. And tell me how good Christian dicks you down. I've been missing that from my-"

Ana hung up the phone before muttering under her breath.

"I don't even know why I called Kate in the first place."

* * *

Christian wasn't a fan of golf. However, he wasn't about to say that in front of his dad and Ray. When the man wasn't talking to his dad and beaming at his grandson, he was staring daggers at his son in law. Granted, Christian gave him whatever he wanted, and was always available to take his call. Christian believed this was his punishment for the way he treated Ana before their reconciliation. Christian's father only looked on in amusement. As if he was speaking mentally to him he only shrugged before winking.

_Face it, son you hurt his daughter and for that, you will pay. At least for a little while, _his eyes said. Christian only rolled his before nodding once.

_The message was received loud and clear._

Currently, they were on their break having lunch. Christian finally was able to get his child back, and Teddy was sitting on his legs happily munching on another piece of fruit, this one a kiwi. His phone went off when he saw it was Ana calling. Answering immediately he spoke.

"Hey. Is everything alright?"

Huffing out a breath, Ana spoke.

"Yeah. It's just I don't have anything remotely pretty to wear for you when we go out in a few hours."

While they were on there whatever inning or hole-Christian had no idea-he thought it best to text Ana that he was taking her out tonight, so be prepared to leave during the evening time. He thought of surprising her, but he knew she wanted to look a certain way. Plus, it'd been a while since they'd been out of the house so he wanted to make it special.

"Ana, I don't care what you wear. It's just going to be the two of us out for dinner. We'll eat, have some fun, and maybe go for a walk. You don't need anything fancy."

"But I want to look pretty for you," she said. He could hear her pout over the phone and it made him smile.

"Baby, you're always beautiful no matter what you have on. I mean that" he said softly. Teddy's babbles near his ear made him chuckle. Ana could hear it too and she laughed.

"Thank you for saying that. And I don't mean to disturb your time with our dads. Tell them I said hello."

"I will. Hold on." Pulling the phone away he pressed the Facetime button and made sure to hold the phone in front of Teddy.

"Say hi to your mama, Teddy."

"Hi, baby!" Ana said. Teddy squealed before reaching for the phone. He began to speak his personal language into it with his face smashed to it. Ana could only see one eye and it made her laugh. Exactly what Christian wanted. After Ana's several more hums and really Christian pulled back the phone.

"I should go."

"Okay. I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." Hanging up the phone he stuffed it in his pocket before glancing up. Both Ray and Carrick were staring at him with grins on their faces. He laughed before hoisting his wiggly son higher on his chest.

"Your mom is turning me into a sap, buddy."

"Yeah, that's what it is," Ray joked before crossing his arms over his chest. He had to admit. He appreciated Christian and the way he spoke to his Annie. It made him not hate the boy as much.

But not by a lot.

"How is Ana?" Carrick asked. Taking a sip of his lemonade he smiled.

"Good. She's sleeping a lot. Well, when the baby sleeps that is. She wanted to plan Mia's birthday party. She realized she couldn't and instead opted to help plan with mom and Kate."

"She enjoys being a mother though?" Ray asked. He was always worried about Annie. Especially her mental state. When she was admitted to the hospital when she first had Teddy he worried. At times he thought she wouldn't make it. But, he should've known. His Annie was a strong woman. Like most girls are.

"She loves it. Wants to have more."

"How do you feel about that son?" Carrick asked, concern in his voice.

"I feel great about it. I think Ana and I should make sure Teddy has a playmate. Having Mia and Elliott was the best thing about my childhood. He should have the same." Just then, a man who recognized Carrick waved at him and the man stood.

"I'm sorry gentlemen. I will be back. I see a work colleague."

"Go on, Carrick."

"We'll be here," Christian added. Once the man left Ray crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you and Annie are going out to dinner?"

"Yes, sir. We haven't really been out of the house since we had Teddy. I want to take her out. She deserves a break."

"That she does. Women do all the hard work pushing out the babies, then they make sure to properly nurture the child. There's no real break for them. From motherhood. The only thing we can do is offer support and breaks when everything gets to be too much for them."

"Speaking from experience?" Christian asked. Ray chuckled.

"Indeed. I love Carla, but she was one stressed-out lady when Ana was born. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss anything, that Ana had everything she needed. For three nights she didn't even go to sleep because she was afraid Ana wasn't breathing. She was. Annie was just a quiet child. But she shouted when she needed to make herself be known." Ray leaned over the table.

"But you Christian. You make her happy. I can see it, and I can hear it. Keep it up," Ray added before reaching for Teddy.

"Now, give me my grandson. By the way, I will watch him tonight while you go on your date with my daughter." Frowning, Christian asked him if he was sure. The man rolled his eyes at him.

"I just started liking you son. Don't make me take it back."

* * *

You know I like to make y'all wait a bit. The date will be in the next chapter I promise! LOL leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hi! I hope all of you are safe. I am happy to report that I am feeling 100% better! My family was worried about me for a while but God is good. We are all better, just now under this quarantine in California (which is ridiculous btw) I love you all, stay safe, and moisturized because I tell you if I wash my hands anymore they will turn a different shade! LOL.

All mistakes are my own.

Don't they have a date?

* * *

"You look beautiful, baby."

Ana smiled as she stood in front of her husband. She was glad she wore the pink spaghetti strapped dress. She did feel like a harlot, but at least her husband looked at her as if he could eat her up. She giggled when his eyes zeroed in on her boobs. Which were pretty much on display.

"I have to say, Ana. I'm really liking the fact that you had our Teddy." Ana rolled her eyes before sliding her arm through his. They walked out of their front door and to a new giant black SUV.

"When did you get this?"

Smirking, Christian steered her to the passenger side.

"After golf. Your father was talking about new safety trucks that Audi had come out with and we went to the dealership. Since we plan on having more kids, I figured why not. Plus it looks good," he added before assisting her in the car. When he slid into the driver's seat Ana looked at him.

"We plan on having more kids?" she said softly. Grabbing her hand he kissed it before nodding.

"Yes. I didn't put a ring on your finger for nothing," he said winking at her. She gasped before shaking her head at his audacity. Although she secretly liked it. After everything they'd been through it was nice to just be themselves. With their son.

"Speaking of kids, who is watching Teddy tonight?" Starting the car Christian pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

"Your father. When he heard you and I was going out he volunteered his services. Carla and Ray have him hostage. And probably eating stuff he shouldn't," Christian muttered. Ana laughed before sinking into the comfortable plush seats.

"Baby. They love him so much. All of our family does. If they give him a little more sweets than usual it's not bad."

"Your mother is promoting childhood obesity," Christian deadpanned. Ana snorted.

"No, she's not. Teddy just like her cakes. Besides all babies are cute and chubby. He will grow out of it. Now, where are you taking me to eat?"

* * *

Ana was surprised.

They drove into Seattle to eat at some upscale restaurant. Ana smiled when the waitress brought over their menus. Once they placed their orders Ana looked out of the window. They were on the top floor and they could see the entire city. When she turned to Christian she blushed when his eyes were on her face.

"What?" she said softly. Christian smiled before reaching over and taking her hand.

"Just admiring how beautiful you are. And how happy I am that you and I are married, and still in love with one another." Ana squeezed his hand before smiling back.

"I am too. I'm so happy with our life, and with our son. Teddy and you are the loves of my life. I don't know what I'd do without either of you."

Christian could see it in Ana's pretty eyes that she meant every word. He was still floored by this woman who loved him unconditionally.

"One of my senior employees is going through a tough time. His wife wants to divorce him. Turns out she's been cheating on him multiple times. When he told me I was surprised. I was expecting anger or harsh resentment. But he looked defeated. He told me that he needed time off because what she'd done completely changed his way of thinking. He said that she gave up on their love, and she gave up on them. I, of course, gave him the time off with pay, but I don't know Ana. That was a lot for me to process."

And she could see it. His eyes held that troubling look. But more importantly, she could still see that tiny bit of uncertainty with their own relationship. She never got insulted. Because she knew of his past. And she knew that Christian strived to be perfect because during his younger years he felt such chaos. It gave him the control he needed to function.

"I know it was, baby. I'm sorry about your employee." Ana was silent as she could see Christian was mulling something over in his head. She didn't have to wait long before he turned honest eyes on her.

"I don't want to give up on us. I know we'll fight and sometimes not agree on everything, but I love you too much to ever give up on you Ana. I hope you know that." His words always touched Ana, and this time was no different. Tears were in her eyes as she spoke.

"I love you too, Christian, and I won't ever give up on us." Ana paused before continuing.

"Years ago when I was thinking about leaving I really didn't want to. But I didn't see another way. I didn't think we were on the same page. Now that I think about it I feel completely stupid that I let doubt creep in."

"I think it's normal, Ana. Besides we weren't talking. And I was avoiding the obvious. We were both wrong, but we fixed it. I want us to learn to communicate more when things get tough."  
Ana beamed at that.

"I want the same. So let's make a deal. Whenever something feels off, or we're not sure about something, we talk about it."

"I can do that," he said.

* * *

After their meal, Christian pulled a box out of his pocket and slid it over to Ana. She gasped before looking back at him.

"What is this?"

Smirking he tapped it.

"Open it and see for yourself." Taking the box off the table Ana opened it and her mouth dropped open. Inside was a pink diamond ring. It was surrounded by smaller diamonds and the band was also made of diamonds. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Christian! This is stunning. But, I have a wedding ring," she said quietly. Christian took her right hand before sliding it on.

"I know. But I wanted you to have another ring. Something pretty and unique. Something that made me think of you." He took it out of the box and turned it around.

"It's engraved." Ana took the ring from his hand. Her eyes teared up when she read what it said.

"My heart," she whispered.

"You are, Ana. You're my heart. I can't live without you or Teddy."

Standing, Ana rounded the table before kissing him deeply. She pulled away when he groaned. When she pulled away she tilted her head.

"What?"

He stood with her before whispering in her ear.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman, but I can't help thinking about your breasts in this dress. I'm hard as a rock," he murmured, to which she laughed aloud. Several other people glanced in their direction, and they smiled at the happy couple embracing one another as they left the restaurant.

* * *

Ana and Christian pulled up at Ray and Carla's hotel. They would stay in town for weeks sometimes before heading back out. Ana was happy though because her parents told her recently that they were considering moving closer because they wanted to be near Ana, and their grandchild. She stepped out of the car, but before she could move any further, Christian pulled her close to his body and kissed her senseless. After several heated moments, he pulled away causing her to blink her eyes slowly. She sighed when he ran his hands over her breasts.

"After we get my son, I want you spread out for me in bed. Wearing nothing but that ring. And that red lipstick," he growled. Ana raised her brow.

"Been thinking about this for a while?"

"You have no idea," he confessed. He slapped her backside as they walked into the hotel, and headed to the elevator. They already had the room number. Once they stepped off onto the elevator, Christian knocked on the door. Ana smiled when she heard Teddy's excited babbles. Carla opened the door smiling at the two.

"Ana, Christian! You look amazing! Come inside." Carla stepped back allowing them to enter. Her parents stayed in a suite so they had a living room and a separate bedroom. When she rounded the corner, Ana smiled when she saw Teddy.

"Mama! Mama!" Jogging over to him she snatched him out of her dad's hold and picked up him. She kissed his soft cheeks laughing at his giggles as he set his hands on top of her chest. She blew raspberries on his soft neck and felt her heart squeeze when he sighed and laid his head on her chest. Christian saw the exchange and it made him smile. He liked that his son would know his mother and that Ana loved him. He walked over and kissed her softly before kissing his son's head. Teddy's head shot up and he reached his arms out to Christian. Ana laughed before handing him over.

"Looks like your son wants you," she said before kissing Christian's cheek. He grabbed him and tossed him once in the air before cradling him. Ana went to speak with her mother, and it left him alone with Ray for a moment.

"He was okay?"

Nodding, Ray smiled.

"He's a good boy. I wouldn't expect anything less from Annie's kid." Christian rolled his eyes before glancing at a grinning Ray. The man wouldn't budge with Christian, but he was starting not to mind. Honestly, he was looking forward to future interactions with the man treating him less than the business tycoon he'd become. It was refreshing.

The couple visited for a while longer before Teddy yawned and settled into Christian's arms. Christian smiled before silently gesturing to Ana that they should head out.

"You guys are leaving tomorrow?" Ana asked. Carla nodded.

"Yes, dear. Your father has promised to take me to Italy, so we are going." Ana's eyes widened in shock. She turned to her dad who smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you didn't want to leave the country for a while dad?" Rolling his eyes he pulled Ana close before kissing her cheek.

"What can I say? Your mother always makes the final call." Carla smirked but said nothing. The older woman kissed Teddy's soft cheek, sighing when he blinked his eyes open.

"Such a beautiful baby. You did good Ana," she said before winking at Christian.

"You did as well. I want another grandchild Christian," Carla said bluntly. Ana squawked and Christian grinned wickedly.

"Soon as I put this one down, I'll work on it, Carla." Ana rolled her eyes before kissing her dad and her mom.

"Bye. Be safe. And call me when you get there."

"We will darling! We'll bring back some stuff for Teddy."

* * *

Arriving home fifteen minutes later Ana gently unstrapped her boy before cradling him to her chest. She marveled at his soft breath across her skin.

"He must've had a busy day," she commented. Christian locked the car doors before following her into the house. Once the doors were locked he nodded.

"He did. But Mrs. Grey I will take over. I want you in our bedroom ready in fifteen minutes." Ana shivered before blushing and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Looks like we'll have another chapter from these two soon. Love you all!


End file.
